


【补档】【川次方】【莲西】（莲拓实拓美大三角）：《归来》come back to you！

by kavenie



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), 川川, 川川コンビ, 川次方 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kavenie/pseuds/kavenie
Summary: OOC重度预警！！这次真的搞个大三角！脑洞了一个有些意思的设定算是写得最认真的一篇了希望大家喜欢，看得开心！
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

【序】

11月的秋季，正是秋意尽染的时候，这样的天气昼夜温差大，清晨的气温开始回升，露水侵袭，让天气一片灰蒙蒙的，但一切都比不过眼前的男子一脸的阴沉所形成的低气压。

“莲，回去吧”，他身边的亲人这样对他说，但男子似乎对他所说的并不在意，仍摒着双唇不发一语。

“哎”，劝说的男子叹了一口气，心里也知道自己是劝不动的，但被唤作莲的男子已经不吃不喝在这里一天一夜了，自从那件事之后，他精神状态一直都很差，再这么下去，他担心他身体要垮掉。

“你这个样子，拓美肯定不愿意看到的。”

“拓美……”听到这个名字，男子终于有了反应，下垂的双眼抬了起来，迸发出一阵冷意，“她最好良心不安，知道我不会原谅她的。”

“莲……”也不知该如何劝说，看来，只能希望一直拎得清的川尻莲自己放下了。

而不远处的一双瞳孔把一切都看在眼里，心里似乎有了什么盘算。

他和她

“好冷啊！”

转眼已经是初冬，已经在街头站了快4小时的川西拓实感叹。冷也没有办法，他现在正在打工——发传单，今天如果他没有把那一堆的传单发出去，他就只能继续发，继续受冷。

眼看天就要黑了，天气越来越冷，没想到今天忽然就降温了，穿着单薄的他只好把卫衣的拉链拉到脖子处，把手躲在袖子里。

“XX置业，优惠价格买3房，了解一下哦”，想早点收工，只好再卖力吆喝，更努力地把传单发出。

“先生先生，XX置业，优惠价格买3房，了解一下哦”，面前走来一位西装笔挺的男子，川西拓实见他穿着似乎价格不菲，感觉应该是能买得起房的，立马走到跟前递上传单。

“我不需要，谢谢”，但对方连眼神都没给他，侧身走过。

川西拓实一点都不意外地收回传单，转身之间却忽然见一名女子出现在他旁边，为了不撞到她，他一个急转身，一个重心不稳不小心摔了一跤，传单也跟着散落了一地。

“没事吧？”本已经离开的男子听到动静，又回头帮川西拓实收拾起掉落的传单，伸手将他扶起。

“我没事，谢谢”，川西拓实起身拍了拍灰尘，转头对一旁的女子说道：“你没事吧，我没撞到你吧。”但那女子只是一脸诧异地望着他，仿佛他说了什么奇怪的话。

男子听到他说的话，也奇怪地皱起了眉头，见他似乎并无异样，把传单交还给他之后，又离开了。

“你，看到我了？”见男子离开，女子才开口道，声音却有些飘忽。

“你忽然出现我没注意到嘛，你走路要小心点啊”，以为她在埋怨自己的不小心，川西拓实回答道，定眼看了看女子，发现她还挺漂亮的，但就是脸上没什么血色，好像有点阴沉，诶，怎么好像又冷了有点，不行，得加快速度派发传单才行了，“没事的话，那我走了。”

女子没有再开口，而是望着川西拓实的又跑到另一边忙碌的背影若有所思。

*

又派了将近1小时，早已饥肠辘辘的川西拓实才将手头的传单派发完。

“大经济环境果然不行了”，他环抱着自己，将身体缩成一团，发出了这样的感叹。

不仅是因为大家对他的传单没兴趣，更因为在接触过程中，让他感受到，怎么说呢，冷漠——没人关心别人，只关心自己，不过也对啦，吃饭都成问题了，谁还关心别人。

他也不想这些了，这也不是他一个小社畜能管得了的，还是赶快找个地方吃个东西算了，吃什么呢，想吃汉堡啊！

就在他准备穿过小巷子，往大马路走的时候，见到路边有个女人站在一边，看他路过缓缓开口道：“我希望你可以帮我。”

川西拓实停下脚步，不解地回头问道：“你是在跟我说话吗？”

“对，只有你可以帮我！拜托你！”

“我……我怎么帮你？”就着并不光亮的路灯，川西拓实看着她的脸，想起来她就是今天自己险些撞到的那个女人。该不会是想要讹他吧，他在心里想着。

“我不是想讹你，真的有一件事希望你能帮我，事成之后我也会帮你完成一个你的心愿”，女子又继续开口，她的音色并不难听，但不知道为何总让人觉得忽远忽近。

“我我我没有说你要讹我啦，但是你要我帮什么忙，你要先说我才能看能不能帮你”，这人是会读心术吗？为什么连他在想什么都知道。

“我想你帮我给一个人传话。”

*

“就是这里吗？”坐在商业大厦楼下一旁的长凳，啃着从快餐店买的汉堡，川西拓实疑惑地看着这个自称叫“拓美”的女人。

拓美跟他说，他有一些话需要对一个叫川尻莲的男人说，但是鉴于那个男的不能见她，她只好拜托川西拓实帮忙。

说实话他也不该多管闲事的，但不知道为何看着她哀怨可怜的眼神，他竟然没办法狠下心拒绝，算了反正就当日行一善了，但是在这等得等到什么时候啊，他真的觉得天气越来越冷，想赶紧回家洗洗睡。

“放心，他跟人吃完晚餐就会回来这边继续办公，你不会等太久的。”

“哦”，他继续啃着汉堡，又喝了一口可乐，并没有注意到女子又一次把他的想法看穿。

又等了快20分钟的样子，川西拓实发现一直站在一旁看着一个方向的的拓美眼神发生了变化，顺着她的目光看去，看到一个刚从出租车出来的男子正往大厦的方向走来。

“是他吗？”他抬头问道。

“嗯，川西先生，拜托您了！”她未看他一眼，仍深深注视着那个男人，眼神里像是带着心碎。

诶，恐怕是闹分手的情侣，看来这事他真不该掺和，但既然都答应人家了。算了。

“川尻先生，请您稍等一下！”

他起身整理了自己衣服，快步跑到男子身后，叫停了正要进大厦的他。

“你好，请问有什么事吗？”川尻莲转过身来看了看把自己叫住的人，觉得看他的脸好像在哪里见过。

川西拓实在他转过身后，也把他的脸看清楚了，这男人虽然浑身酒气，但精神劲儿还不错，开口的声音并没有飘忽，但眼神却异常冰冷，似乎不想跟陌生人有什么接触。

“是这样的，一个叫拓美的女士让我给您带句话，她说……”

“拓美？”川西拓实还没说完，就被川尻莲握住了双肩，眼神中不在有此前的冰冷，取而代之的是急切，甚至可以说是绝望中快速闪过了希望。

“她……要你跟我说什么？”如果川西拓实没有听错，他甚至可以听到这位叫川尻莲的男人声音甚至在颤抖。

“她，她要我跟你说，就算她不在，也请你好好生活，不然她可是会生气的。”川西拓实被他认真的样子吓到，连敬语也忘记说，紧紧张张地说起了拓美交代他说的话，“她还说，让你好好休息，不能再熬夜……”

但他还没说完，川尻莲就把搭在他肩上的手放下，笑了起来。

川西拓实不明所以地看着他，不明白他为什么要笑。

“你刚刚说是谁要你来传话的？”

“拓……美小姐”，应该是叫这个名字没有错。

“拓美？嗯？她什么时候跟你说的这些话。”

“就，刚刚，不，之前”，他差点给忘了，拓美跟他说不能说是刚刚交代的，要说“之前”。

“呵，我不知道是谁叫你来跟我说这么无聊的话，但是请你帮我跟他说，请他下次不要再那么多管闲事了”，他本来想说些重话，但是想着别人对自己也是关心，还是忍住了内心的怒气，他们不该利用拓美来达到自己想要的目的。

“不是的，真的是拓美小姐拜托我。”

“那你好好说说，她是什么时候，在什么情况下会拜托你跟我说这些话？”说谎也该捋一捋逻辑，这种话他怎么可能信。

“哎，反正就是，我也不知道你们闹什么矛盾，但是你们明显就都很在乎对方，为什么不直接把话说清楚呢！”川西拓实也烦了，心里懊恼着为什么要做这种鸡婆的事。“我也不帮她带什么话了，你们直接说吧，喏，你看，她就在那……”川西转头指着长椅的位置，发现本该在那边等待的人不见了踪影。

“诶……人哪去了。”

面前的状况让川尻莲只能想到两个可能性，一是这个男孩疯了，二是他也被骗了，看他也不像是个疯子……吧，但是谁要这样骗他呢？

“这位先生”，算了，在这车轱辘也没有意义，他索性把事情都跟他摊开说：“虽然我不知道你为什么要说是拓美让你帮忙传话，但是我想告诉你，一个已经死了的人，是绝不可能让你帮忙的。”

“你，你，你说什么？”

“我说，拓美已经死了”，说这句话的时候，川尻莲的眼神无比冰冷，就好像被置身冰地自重，没有温度，没有感觉，只剩机械性的本能。

*

川西拓实躺在床上，仍觉得一切不太真实。

所以，只是跟川尻莲说得一样吧，他只是被人骗了，骗他去传话对吧，并不是撞鬼了对吧。

想到“拓美”的脸，他头皮有点发麻，又把被子裹紧了一点。

又辗转反侧了一会儿，觉得口有些渴，爬起身来到厨房打开冰箱弯着腰拿起一瓶苏打水。

“对不起，我不是故意要吓到你的”，忽然一阵女声从他面前出现，他猛一抬头就看到在冰箱灯光衬托下毫无血色的一张脸。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”毫不意外地，把川西拓实吓得没了魂。

*

清晨的阳光洒落在窗边，让几乎一夜无眠的川西拓实在阳光的刺激下悠悠转醒。

阳光那么好，世界那么美，所以他昨晚经历的一切，都是梦吧。

他勾起笑容，安心地闭上眼想再睡一会儿。

“你醒啦”，如果不是这虽然温柔但实则恐怖的女声在耳边响起的话。

“这位大姐，您告诉我，我到底是哪里做错了，为什么你要这样纠缠我！”他立刻从床上弹起，只是经过昨晚一晚的相处，他似乎已经没有那么害怕了。

昨晚一晚他在惊吓中听着那女鬼求他帮忙，心惊胆颤想拒绝又不敢直接拒绝，就这么自欺欺人地滚上床抱着被子紧闭双眼过了一夜。

“我也不想的，但是只有你能看到我，所以我只能找你帮忙，你放心，我不是什么坏人，额，坏鬼，我不会害你的。”

“但是你的出现就已经够害到我了”，吓得我睡眠不足，心脏病都要出来了。

“你可以继续睡，睡到你高兴就好”

她的话让川西拓实迅速转头，“你会读心术？”他在心里嘀咕。

“也不知道为什么，我能听到你心里的想法。”

“卧槽！”这也太恐怖了，他得赶紧逃开。

“诶，你去哪啊”看着他离开，她立刻闪到他面前。

“才说不要吓我，又忽然出现！”他握着胸口，被吓得不轻。

“对不起，我尽量不吓到你，但是真的只有你可以帮我了，我求求你了可以吗！事成之后我会有重谢的。”

“你一只鬼能给我什么重谢，该不会是在阴间帮我屯好纸钱阴宅吧”

“如果你需要的话也是可以”

“呸呸呸，你在诅咒我吗”，他脑子一片混乱，只想去澡堂洗个澡清醒清醒。

“我只是说如果这是你的愿望的话，我可以帮你实现，况且你现在帮我，也是为自己积阴德，你下辈子投胎的时候会有更好的福气的。”拓美孜孜不倦地说着，也跟着他出了公寓的门。

“我怎么听都像你在让我快点死，大姐我真的不行，昨天以为帮你是小忙我已经帮了，你怎么还没完没了了啊。”现在鬼都那么猛的吗，在太阳底下居然都不会魂飞魄散。

“我有涂专业防晒，你不用担心，我也是没有办法了，我在这里徘徊了一个月了，只有你能看到我。”

“那你的意思是我活该撞鬼咯？”这时周遭有人对他侧目，觉得他是个神经病居然在自言自语。这一刻他才真的体会到，自己真的是撞鬼了。

“我不是这个意思，但我真的很需要你的帮忙。”

“如果我说不愿意呢”，反正她能听见他的心声，他就不开口了，来到澡堂，他理直气壮地想往男浴走，“你不会想跟着来吧，你那么不害羞吗？”

“你真的不愿意？”她反问。

“不愿意”，他甚至没有回头。

“那好，我就跟判官说你来浴场偷看女人洗澡，折你功德”

“你别瞎说！我哪里有偷看女人洗澡！”他激动地大喊，引得全场一片奇怪的目光。

“你变态，神经病！我就不信下面的公务员那么不分青红皂白随便信你胡说的，我也是可以投诉的，我要上诉。”他咬牙切齿在心中说道。

“我就再问你一次，你真的不愿意帮我吗？”

“不愿意，死都不愿意！”

“真的？”

“我是清白的我不信你能冤枉我！”

“清白的这句话，你去跟警察说吧”

“你，什么意思？”

忽然间，川西拓实眼前一黑，没了意识，再醒来时，收获了具有力量十足的一巴掌。

“变态！居然这么不要脸偷看我洗澡！”

“哈？”他还没完全清醒，就看到一张比脸盆还大的脸立在他面前，他刚刚是被打了吗？这女的，应该有200斤了吧，难怪下手那么重。

“长得人模人样的，居然做这种龌龊的事！”

“等等，你说什么，你说我偷看你洗澡？”他的意识终于回流，有点明白发生了什么事，所以，刚刚他被鬼上身，去偷看了这胖女人洗澡？？他四处张望，只见那始作俑者在一边一副看好戏的样子。

“拓！美！”他生气地想起身找她算账，却被胖女人拦住了。

“看了就想跑？！有那么便宜的事吗！”

“不是，大姐你听我解释，我真的不知道发生了什么事”

“你不知道？你居然连一句道歉都没有！行了行了，不说什么了，报警吧报警！”

“别别别，大姐我错了我错了。”

*

经过川西拓实的好说歹说外加赔礼道歉，总算是让人家熄了怒火，没让他去警察局呆着。

但这么一闹，也到了川西拓实要去打工的时间。澡没洗上反而惹得一身骚，这让爱干净的他从身体到心理都极度不爽。

“对不起嘛，我也是没办法了，我只是想让你帮帮我。”

红肿的脸颊还传来疼痛感，让他不想理尾随着他的女鬼，径自进了车站，上了电车。

“你要是不答应我，我只能再想办法让你同意了”

“你够了！”他在心里大声呼喊着，再好脾气也在崩溃的边缘了。

这时，电车里传来公益广播，“骚扰痴汉是犯罪，骚扰痴汉是犯罪”，这在工作日的电车里是常听到的广播，川西拓实也不以为意。

直到耳边传来魔音“哦~痴汉原来是犯罪~”

“够了够了，我答应你答应你！！！”

————————tbc————————

啊哈哈，我也不知道为什么想到这么个“鬼故事”

总之就是写了，写得还挺欢乐


	2. 【02】面试

⚠️OOC预警！

⚠️私设满载！！

⚠️莲西美大三角

\------------------

【02】面试

在一座墓碑前，一个模糊的身影看着眼前蹲坐在碑前的男子，想伸手摸摸他，却又因为他身上的过烫的热度无法靠近，只能在他身边徘徊。

“为什么为什么为什么”，她嘀咕着，不明白这到底是怎么了，她很难过，但却流不出一滴眼泪。

“你已经死了，鬼魂当然是不会流泪，更不能接触到人类的。”这时，她的身边忽然出现一个穿着一身纯白衣裳的男子对她说。

“可是我……”

“我知道你在想什么，我是来帮你的。”

“你要怎么帮我？”

“准确来说我是来告诉你，你去找那个人吧，只有他才能帮你。”

“哪个人？在哪里？”

“遇到他，你就自然明白了。”

\--------------------------------------

“川西拓实？”

“到！”听到面试官喊自己的名字，川西拓实立刻紧张地起身。起身之后又不安地看了一眼拓美，见她对他点点头，才打开了面试间的大门。

这是川尻莲开设的设计公司正在招募川尻莲特别助理的面试，拓美花了一天时间跟他介绍了川尻莲这个人以及川尻莲公司的业务运营情况。目的就是为了让他去应征去做这个特别助理。

川西拓实也不知道拓美到底是哪里来的自信，居然想着让他这个高中毕业就没升学的人去参加这种涉及对外业务的工种，即便是他接受了资讯上的恶补，在专业上也还是无法胜任啊。

越想这个忙越不值得帮，但话还没说出口，就被已察觉他想法的拓美拦截，说道：“这个岗位待遇非常优越，1个月应该可以顶你3个月，哦，不，5个月左右的打工薪水。”

“那还等什么啊，说干就干啊！还有什么没跟我说的，快，补上！”听到这个消息，缺钱的他忽然就干劲十足！

但真当坐在被面试席，见面试官看着他的简历皱起眉头的样子，他的内心越来越不安。他甚至好像听到有人在嘀咕“谁让这个人来参加面试的”，更就局促了。

“ok，Mr.Kawanishi，please just introduce yourself”，其中一个面试官开口说道，让川西一脸懵逼，哈？除了他的名字外，他其他的都听不懂啦！他转头向拓美求救，只见拓美翻了个白眼，再然后，他又失去了意识。

恢复过来意识的时候，只见一个老外面试官握着他的手，一脸高兴，还说这什么amazing，welcome之类的话，他不好意思地点着头，说了句“3Q”,让刚刚还在为他纯正美式发音而感到亲切的面试官一愣。知道自己可能还是闭嘴比较好，他赶紧不再发出声音，只是笑着表示感谢。

所以，我这是等于被录取了吗？他边尴尬地笑跟面试官握手，边在内心询问一旁的拓美。

“还没有呢，这只是第一轮面试，因为是莲酱，额，川尻莲自己用人，所以他会需要亲自对你进行面试。”

“哈？”川西拓实露出难过的表情，还得应付啊，他好累啊。

*

“川西先生，请您在这边稍作休息，老板一会儿有空之后，我们会再通知您的。”

“好的谢谢。”被前台小姐引导到休息室等待，坐下之后就发现那只女鬼哀怨地在屋里飘来飘去，似乎看到屋里的每一个物品都能让她睹物思人。

“喂，你能不能不要晃来晃去了，看得我头晕。”

“那你也可以不要看着我啊”，拓美也回嘴道，但还是听了他的话，站回到他身边。

气氛好像有点尴尬，得找什么话题来聊才行。

“一点都不尴尬，你最好给我闭嘴。”

“咳咳”卧槽我怎么忘了她能听到我的心声。

其实，你和那个川尻莲是恋人吧。川西试探性在心中问道。

“关你什么事。”

“大姐，还不关我事啊，你都把我拉下水了，好歹我也要有知情权吧”，这女鬼真不是一般傲娇，川西拓实在内心嘀咕，也不怕被她听到了。

“是，在我去世之前，我们交往了8年。”

“那还挺久的啊，看你们都挺年轻的，是校园情侣啊？”

“嗯，我们是从大学开始交往的，我追的他。”

看得出来，你确实做得出这样的事。他还没说出口，就又收获了拓美一记白眼。

“这也没什么啊，喜欢就去追啊，不要给自己留遗憾，我可是一点都不后悔把川尻莲追到手，他真的是世界上最好的人。”

是哦，那你们为什么还没结婚啊。

“那是因为他之前都在忙着开这家设计工作室啊，况且如果不是我出意外，我们今年就准备要结婚了。”

所以看吧，他还是看重工作多于你！我们男人才不像你们女人那么婆婆妈妈。

“你！我懒得跟你说，你根本什么都不懂！八嘎！”

“切，我还不需要懂了”，其实不需要这个女鬼说，他也看得出来他们很相爱，川尻莲听到她消息的紧张反应和她看川尻莲的眼神都能看出他们有多在乎对方，只是不知道为什么，他好像潜意识里并不希望看到这种结果，所以才忍不住调侃。难道是因为自己没有这样的爱人所以嫉妒了？那你也太无聊了吧川西拓实。

“喂，其实你到底有什么打算，我如果入职之后，又要怎么做。”不能让她读出他内心的想法，他立刻转移了话题。

“我……”在拓美开口之前，休息室的大门被打开了，前台小姐告诉川西拓实boss已经得空，让他跟着她到boss的办公室进行最后的面试。

*

结束了越洋电话，川尻莲打开了秘书之前送进来的关于他特别助理的人选，自从拓美离世后，这个岗位一直空缺，倒不是他有什么精神洁癖，而是确实没有找到适合的人，他确实很挑剔，毕竟多年来做事尽善尽美的拓美已经把他惯得毛病有点多，但更实际的情况是，基本上别说他到他这关，大多数人连Lawson那关都过不了。可今天难得，Lawson居然会推荐一个人上来，让他做最后的确认。

他翻开档案，看到上方的人名“川西拓实”，kawanishi……takumi，是因为也叫takumi的关系吗，居然让他的心头一紧，有些失神。

但这种感觉随着他看到档案上那人的照片而消失，这人，不就是那天晚上说要告诉他拓美的事的那个男孩吗？而且更往前追溯，他对他的脸有明显的熟悉感，他们到底是还在哪里见过？

“啊，传单”，他想起来了，那天他约了人吃饭，他在派发传单，见他摔跤之后他还曾把他扶起来。只是这看似没有关联的背后，是否有什么不可告人的目的？他勾起一笑，川西拓实是吧，他倒是有兴趣要会会了。

*

谨慎地敲了敲紧闭的办公室大门，听到里面传来“请进”的呼唤声，川西拓实才低着头进入。

“您好”

“川西君，你好，请坐”，川尻莲示意让川西拓实坐在自己的办公桌面前，仔细打量起眼前的这位少年，见他一直低着头一副不太自信的样子，啧啧，减分。

“听Lawson说，你面试的表现很好，让他很满意。”

“啊，是吗，其实我也还需要提升啦。”看他回答也不懂乘胜追击，不懂上司关心的内容是什么，减分。

“既然是Lawson认可的，我当然也不会有什么异议。”他故意这么说着，看对方到底会有什么表现。

“啊，谢谢川尻先生和劳森恩先生的认可”，川西拓实转头看向一边的拓美，希望她赶快上自己身来应付眼前的状况，但却只看到拓美望着川尻莲一脸幽怨。拜托，现在不是犯花痴的时候啊，姐姐！

望着眼睛斜视一边，还翻着白眼无视他的川西拓实，减分减分！川尻莲在心里嫌弃着，他可以肯定，无论他能力如何，都不会是能让自己满意的特别助理。

果然，这个世界上能替代拓美的人，是不存在的吧，各种意义上的。

但在打发他回去之前，有件事他倒是想搞清楚，“川西君，我倒是有点好奇，你这次来面试和你那晚拦截我对我说要告诉我拓美的事，是受同一个人的指示吗？”

“拓实！”听到川尻莲问出这个问题，拓美才意识到自己走神了，迅速叫唤了川西拓实的名字。

“啊？！”太好了，她终于醒过来了，他在内心发出呼唤，高兴地挤出一抹笑。

不明就里的笑让川尻莲觉得莫名其妙，但更莫名其妙的是自己内心居然涌起了一股奇怪的感受，他说不上来到底是什么，只觉得心底好像有点酸酸的。

“拓实，我说什么你跟着我说什么。”

哦哦

“没有人给我什么指示”

“没有人给我什么指示”

“我是自己找上门的”

“我是自己找上门的”

“自己找上门？”这他倒是好奇为什么了。

“我知道川尻先生喜欢有备而战，所以在应征岗位之前，我事先调查了这一岗位的前任也就是拓美小姐的事情，包括她的擅长领域，做事风格等等，自然也不小心知道了关于她的不幸，也听说了您在拓美小姐去世后曾经沉寂了一段时间。所以我就来到公司楼下堵您，有三个原因，1是想跟您说，一切都已经过去了，逝去的人也不想见到你如此伤心；2，面试的人那么多，我得先让您对我有个印象，我的简历并不出色，不然可能等不到你见我的机会；而第3个原因，是还想观察我这个老板到底值不值得跟，恭喜您，通过了我的考验，很快就识破了我，你还是很有脑子的，所以我才决定来参加面试。”

一口气把话讲完，川西斜眼扫了一旁的拓美，见她趾高气扬地提起头，叉着腰。

喂，叉腰也要跟着做吗？

“当然，跟着做！搞快点！”

听见指示，川西也跟着叉起了腰，挤眉弄眼地抬高下巴，装出一副没有错，我就是那么屌，我能来参加面试是你的荣幸的样子。

川尻莲挑挑眉，又问道：“那派传单也是考验？”

“派传单只是凑巧而已”，川西拓实没过脑子，直接回答了，旁边的拓美松了一口气，这个傻子，还好他没有胡说。

川尻莲思考了一阵，似是接受了他这个说法，“行了，我知道了，一会儿去跟hr联系洽谈薪资以及确认入职时间。”

说完，川尻莲向他伸出手，“欢迎加入R&T。”

“谢谢您”，川西拓实没想到明明刚刚还对他一副十分不满样子的川尻莲会这么急转直下就同意他入职了，见他伸出手欢迎自己，也伸出双手表示感谢，就在双手交互之际，一种异样感同时传到了两人一鬼的身上，好像有些什么画面闪过了脑子，但是因为太快速了所以什么也看不清。

这让他们都愣了一下，分别思考起刚刚那是怎么了。

*

“想知道为什么莲酱忽然将又同意让你入职了？”

回去路上，听到川西拓实在心里的疑问，拓美先问道。

川西拓实点点头，让拓美继续说，“对于lawson，莲酱是绝对信任的，所以他推荐的人，在专业能力上莲酱肯定不会怀疑，莲酱喜欢人间观察，所以你仅展示，你是个怎么样的人就可以了。莲酱最讨厌的就是没有自信的人，所以回答他的问题，哪怕是有错，也不能不自信。其次，他喜欢有准备的人，对于服务行业，能了解到使用者的需求这点很重要，既然是他的特别助理，那么了解他和了解怎么样让他满意就很重要，因此需要尽可能地表现出这一点；再者，他喜欢有创新精神的人，哪怕那人行为有点怪异，他也能接受，他甚至会认为不受条条框框拘束的人，才更有天马行空的想法；最后，还有一点很重要，他不喜欢撒谎，当时的情况下如果你否认不是自己主动去找他的，在'指示的人'不存在的情况下，他会找出其他方式让你露出破绽。”这也是他爱玩狼人杀的后遗症，让她很是头痛。

那我们不是还是说了谎。听完，他翻了个白眼。

“所以参见第一条，不管对不对，说出口了就一定要理直气壮，让他觉得你说的都是对的。明白了吧。”

看来，你真的很了解他。

“当然，我是世界上最了解他的人，诶，哪怕我死了，我也是最了解他的鬼。说起来你可能不信，从我们开始认识，我就特别懂他的想法，了解他的喜恶，即便是听不到他内心的声音，我也知道他在想什么。或许这就是心有灵犀吧”，说起川尻莲，拓美就总是像有说不完的话。

是哦，真好呢。川西拓实在内心嘀咕着撅起了嘴，但听到这一切，心里总是觉得哪里怪怪的。

啊，还有个事，为什么你刚刚不直接上我身，自己去面对川尻莲就好了。这样也不用他那么辛苦一字一句记她说的。

“哎呀，你总是要自己成长的，我总不能帮你一辈子。”

是这样吗？为什么他觉得她的眼神有些闪烁。

“没有，你别想多了，对了，你得赶紧回家准备了，当川尻莲的特别助理，可不是一件容易的事。”

那你上我身去上班就好啦，还可以跟他二人世界。

“都说了，你要成长，我可是为你好，你怎么那么不思进取呢！”

哎，我的梦想就是做一条咸鱼。

“不行，今天开始我就要教你室内设计的基础课程，每天都要给我好好学！”

“不是吧？？？”他哀嚎道，引来车厢内旁人的侧目，“苏米嘛鲜，苏米嘛鲜”。

他为什么要成长？他觉得他现在这样也挺好的啊。除了穷一点之外。

\----------------------tbc-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我埋了非常多非常多的线
> 
> 并且尝试用我不太好的逻辑及文笔及知识面填充
> 
> cbty有点拗口了，写完了番外的我决定还是《归来》这个名字比较符合
> 
> 是的，我就是一个正文都没想好就噼里啪啦把番外写完还一写写了三篇的人！
> 
> 我好喜欢我的番外啊，请答应我你们即使嫌弃xxj文笔与逻辑弃坑了，见到番外更新也要来瞅一眼好吗！


	3. 【03】特别助理

⚠️OOC预警！

⚠️私设满载！！

⚠️莲西美大三角

\------------------

【03】特别助理

“我拜托你，只有你可以帮我了！”

“我一定是在做梦，在做梦，对，一定是太累了才会出现幻觉，嗯嗯，上床去，睡觉去”，被吓坏的男人嘀咕着回到床上，盖上被子，假装这一切都没有发生。

而在一旁的女鬼重重叹了一口气，游走到他身边，见他双眼紧闭，身躯却在瑟瑟发抖，她抓弄般想在他耳边扇出阵阵凉意，让他不好睡，因为对于别人的话，鬼的身躯无法附着会直接穿过，穿过的同时会让他们感觉到一阵清凉，有时候打冷颤就是因为如此。

但她才一伸手穿入他的身体，就发现整个灵魂被迅速吸入，下一秒，进入了这个男人的身体。

她迅速睁开眼，从床上爬起，伸出手看了看，又到镜子前看了看，果然，她上了这个男人的身。

“啊，omg，连话都能说了”，她惊讶地发出属于这身躯主人的声音。以前她怎么不见会这些技能，难道真是做鬼做久了升级了？

“看来，你已经找到他了”，此时，一个穿着纯白长衫的男人出现在她的面前。

“大平先生！”她转头高兴地对这个叫大平的“人”说，想他肯定自己的做法，“你看，我居然可以上他的身，这是不是说我可以借用他的身躯去完成我的遗愿？”

“没错，他确实就是你要找的人，但是每个人都有自己的命数，鬼魂是不能随便上别人身去完成他人的命格的，况且身躯也是有容量的，就好像一个杯子本来是满的，再倒入其他的水，会让原来的水溢出，元神无法聚集，久而久之会伤害他的精元，让被上身人陷入混沌，你如果不想害他，就不能霸占他的身体，知道了吗？”

\------------------------------------

“你猜猜这是什么？”一个男人的声音由远到近慢慢接近他。

“是什么？我可猜不出来”，这是他的声音，他知道。

男人发出爽朗的笑声，又开口道：“这是……”

“喂，川西拓实！你快点给我起来啦！”但他还没听到答案，一睁眼就看到身旁的女鬼叉着腰看着他。

所以他刚刚是在做梦吗，难得有人要给他送礼物，他都还不知道是什么，就被吵醒了，是做梦也好啊，有礼物收。

“不是下周才上班吗，还有好几天呢，先再让我睡会儿啊”，一想到就要过朝九晚五的生活，他就觉得好累，只想继续睡。

“你忘了你还有好多事没做吗！不能再睡了！快起来啦！”

“再睡会儿啦！”他转身抱着枕头，耍赖不起。

“你再不起来，我也不知道我会做出什么事，啊，好像隔壁那个长得挺有特点的小姑娘还挺喜欢你的。”

“起起起，我现在就去洗漱，我可精神了！”他立马从床上弹起，能不能动不动就威胁他啊，惆怅！

*

“这本，这本，拿上”，书店内，川西拓实听着拓美的指示，把她指定要购买的参考书一本本拿到手上，看着书籍越拿越多，不仅心理负担很大，钱包的负担更大。

“你不是想收‘礼物’吗？拥有知识就是对你自己对好的礼物”，拓美一本正经地说。

卧槽，她又偷窥我的心思了！川西拓实心想。

“哪里是偷窥，我是在帮助你完成愿望，书买得差不多了，我们得去下一个地方挑‘礼物’了！”拓美笑着说，却笑得川西拓实头皮发麻。

*

“欢迎光临XX”，柜姐看着这个穿着大件卫衣独自一人来到他们店里，且跟他们店里风格格格不入的男人，犹豫是不是该前去接待，但迫于职业要求，还是礼貌性地迎了上去，“请问先生您需要找些什么样的衣服啊？”

“哦，没事，不麻烦你了，我自己看就行了，谢谢。”

“好的”，听他这么说，多半也就是随便逛逛的，那她就不管了，也不浪费自己时间，她笑着回道自己的岗位，继续等待着下一个客人。

喂，你要我来这里干什么？我不缺衣服啊。走到一边的川西拓实对拓美“说”，不知道小女鬼又要搞什么名堂。

“所谓人靠衣装，你作为莲酱的特别助理当然要特别注意自己的形象啊，光靠你面试穿的那件丑套装是不够的。”她在店内四周看着，见到有觉得还不错的衣服就示意川西拓实拿起到镜子前举着比划让她看效果。

可是我见公司里其他人好像穿得也挺随便的，我还看到有穿lo装上班的！

“那些是设计师不对客人的话也是没什么问题的，但是你的岗位会经常需要跟着去会客，可不能影响了公司和莲酱的形象，可以了就这些吧！”她看了看川西选的这些套装，满意地点点头。

全部？这也太多了吧！他摇摇头表示拒绝。

“不多啊，你要换洗的，而且总不能每次见客户都穿一样的衣服吧！”

不行，我拒绝！刚刚偷偷翻了翻吊牌的他发现一套咬咬牙还是可以的，但是那么多！他吃不消！

“这是投资，况且领了薪水之后就可以抵回来啦！”拓美试图说服他，但见他依然不肯松口。

“那好吧，拓实，你的信用卡密码是多少？”

开玩笑，我怎么可能告诉你我的密码是多少，呵呵，诶，自己刚刚是不是在脑子里闪过了一串数字？还来不及深思，又忽然眼前一黑……

*

“boss早！”

“早”

“boss早”

“早”

早晨来到公司的川尻莲，听着同事跟他打招呼，并礼貌性地进行回应。

“川尻先生，早”

“早……”一个陌生的称呼和声音传到耳边，川尻莲疑惑地转头，发现原来拓美的位置坐着别人，而那个人正笑着跟他打招呼。

哦，今天是这个也叫takumi的人入职的日子。他定眼看了看这个脸圆圆眼睛大大却感觉有点犯困的男孩子，觉得他跟面试那会儿好像有些不一样了。

发型和穿着都有了调整，确实有加分，但他注意到的是神情。

说实话，他本来当时都已经决定了这个人要淘汰掉，但是他解释的一段话，确实有引起他的 一些思考，而更重要的是一个原因是，他说话的神态、用词甚至是动作，都非常像一个人——拓美。

拓美无时无刻都有一种自信的光彩，那一天，在川西拓实的身上，他看到了他眼中自信，但此刻，他表现地却有些躲闪，面对他的注视甚至有些不好意思地低下了头。

这样的表现，他并不喜欢。

算了，他还有好些事要忙，可没空纠结这些问题，“naomi，把公司近期在设计的案子拿给川西君看看，还有助理需要处理的工作跟川西君介绍好”，他委托秘书做好交接，自己就进办公室了。

“拓实，我不是跟你说了吗，见到莲得自信，你刚刚那个样子，他又不满意了。”

不满意就不满意咯，我还不满意呢。他打了个哈欠心想，转过头不想理拓美，拓美知道他还在生她的气，因为不仅衣服，她还替他做主去弄了头发。

“我真的是为你好”，她对他感叹，这孩子怎么就那么不懂事呢。

多少人打着为谁好的旗号，其实行的不过是满足自己的事而已。

听着川西拓实内心的声音，让拓美一愣，她确实是有些不顾川西的想法了，不禁也有些自责起来。

“知道了，这次是我太过分了，我以后会注意考虑你的心情。”

诶，我倒也没要责怪你的意思啦。小女鬼难得会示弱，他也有些不好意思了。

这时，正好naomi将一叠资料拿到川西面前，又花了些时间为他列出了一些工作事项，忙着记录的川西拓实自然也没心思管拓美了，因为光是要记着naomi说了什么，就已经好费精力啦！

*

在办公室内的川尻莲，时不时会不自觉地望着未拉下百叶窗的窗外的位置，这是他多年养成的习惯，而以往他望向那个位置的时候，位置的主人也总会心有灵犀般抬头回以他一个微笑，让他觉得心里很踏实。

在拓美出事之后，他还是时不时会想转头望向那个位置，而如今，这个位置已换成了别人的身影。也不知道是不是有什么惯性制约，今天的他似乎比平时看向那个位置看得更勤。

看着那小孩虽然研读着资料，却又时不时把头转向一边又似发呆又似在倾听别人说话的样子，没过多久，又看到他似乎像是打起了瞌睡，下一秒又像被人忽然叫醒般睁大双眼。

说实话，要不是因为Lawson跟他保证觉得这个孩子能力可以，他真的怀疑他是不是可以担此岗位。

所以接下来的一段时间，他虽未与他有什么接触，但安排了一些的工作和任务让他去独自完成，几件事办下来，虽说效率需要提升，完成的内容还算是不错，倒也是让他打消了一些顾虑。

只是，他又不自觉地望向那个座位，见他今天精神好像好了不少，或许是前几天生病了所以才精神不佳？想到有这个可能性，不禁让他皱眉，随即又反应过来他好像，有点过度担心他了？还有，他“偷看”他的次数是不是太多了点？

他甩了甩头告诉自己自己只是需要改掉这个坏习惯而已，接着他走到窗边，把百叶窗关上，希望纷扰自己的情绪也能一并被关上。

*

“终于搞定了！”川西拓实合上笔盖，伸了个懒腰，感叹着终于把今天的工作做完了，其实正确来说目前差不多都是拓美说一句他记一句，拓美指哪里他画哪里，但是拓美确实是个很好的老师，除了告诉他正确答案之外，还会引导他学习，甚至每天都让他排出一个小时的学习时间，教他关于室内设计、商务交流等相关的基础内容。

虽然他还只是初学者，也因此对设计产生了不少兴趣。

其实拓美，也并不是全然那么讨厌啊。

“诶，我刚刚好像听到有人在夸我！”

“切，我那才不是夸你，我只是对你有那么一点点点点的改观而已。”

“无所谓啦，反正你愿意帮我，我也一直没有谢谢你，正好如果你觉得我这些知识受用，能帮到你提升，那也算是功德一件了。”通过这段时间的接触，其实她能感受到川西这个人并不笨，只是不知道为什么好像总是对现状特别满意，没有想要提升的欲望。但是即便如此，他内心还是很善良，起码面对她的无理要求，他虽然嘴上有抗拒，但也还是由着她来。或者他真的是大平说的，是上天派来帮助她的人。

“虽然你一直在说要我帮你，但说起来好像到现在我也不知道你到底需要我帮你什么。”反倒是她帮他找到了工作，还拉着他非要他学习充实自己。

“我好像没有告诉你，我的死其实是意外，所以我甚至来不及见川尻莲最后一面就过世了”，她回想起那一段并不算过去很久的往事，却有种恍如隔世的感觉，“面对我的突然离世，莲自己也接受不了，有一段时间不顾自己的身体酗酒，精神紧绷到要靠吃安眠药入睡，即便是到现在他已经恢复工作，晚上仍睡得很不安稳。”

“我以为他只是接受不了我的忽然离开，所以发现你可以见到我之后，便想着借你的口让他要照顾好自己的身体，要好好生活，但你也知道，对他来说，对我的怨念已经太深了，是我太天真了，还以为一两句话就能化解。”

“你说他对你怨念太深？他不是很爱你吗？”川西拓实不解地问。

“他无法谅解我抛下他了，可能也是因为意外来得太突然了，你可能不知道，我是因为在工地救一位工友的小孩被甩落的建材砸中出的意外，其实伤口并不深，但不知为何就是没救回来，仿佛就是命定我要在那一刻去死，所以这让他接受不了，觉得我根本没有想要为他留在人间”。其实她哪里能做主啊，“负责我案件的判官对我说，因为他的执念太深，因此把我的灵魂制约在人间，唯有化解了这段恩怨情仇，才能为我找到归宿。我自己怎么样倒是没有所谓，我只希望莲不要再因为我而痛苦，早日找到自己的幸福。”

“听起来好像还挺复杂的，那你想好了要怎么做了？”

“并没有，反正走一步算一步吧，虽然你资质很差，但是谁叫你是唯一能见到我的人呢，我只好不吝赐教你，起码先让你在工作上先帮莲缓解压力啦！所以第一步，先让你这个‘特别助理’能名正言顺！”

“我已经很努力了，比我以前自己在学校学习还努力了！”川西拓实不忿地反驳，天知道他最近真的积极性提高了很多，连他自己都惊呆了。

“但是还不够，我也不知道自己什么时候就会离开，所以留给你的时间不多了，你要自己成长。”

“你会很快就离开吗？”他该感到高兴的，那么他就不会被人缠着了，但通过这段时间的相处，他似乎也对她有了一种类似亲人般的感情。他高中毕业就上京打拼了，为了省钱也很少回家，大多数时间都是一个人生活，这段时间与她相处，她鞭策他学习，让他想起了自己老家的哥哥。

“哦，我知道你舍不得我了”，看来这个小孩比她想得还要重感情一点，她也是慢慢喜欢上了这个小孩，正确来说，是不知为何，从第一眼见他，她就有一种亲切感，以至于她毫不犹豫地就相信了他就是能帮助自己的人。

“谁不舍得你了，我巴不得你赶紧离开别烦着我。”

“呵呵，拓实，其实我也觉得你特别像我弟弟，所以我不会害你的，你放心吧。”

“我倒也是没有想过你要害我”，不然我早就去寺庙烧香了。

“额，但是其实这是世人的误解，鬼并不怕神佛的。”

“嗯？是这样吗？”

“对啊，对于神佛来说，鬼就是另一个物种，就好像人类见到其他动物一样，并不是敌对的关系，除非是真的害人的鬼魂，但是有恶鬼出现的话，不仅是神佛，冥界的司法体系也会干预的。”

“啊，原来如此，那阴间真的是很恐怖的吗？阴沉沉的那种？”

“虽然是阴沉沉的，但一点都不恐怖啊，可能是感受不一样吧，做了鬼之后反而是觉得黑乎乎的比较有安全感！”

“那那那，做了鬼是不是都有超能力，就像你一样可以随便上别人的身。”

“其实鬼只是残留的意识而已，轮回只是把意识从一个瓶子装到另一个瓶子，但是瓶子本身，诶，总之就是没有那么多超能力啦！”

“那你为什么能随便上我身啊？”

“可能就是缘分？”

“鬼才听你胡扯咧！”

“你这个‘人’也在听啊！”

“我不理你了，我要洗澡睡觉了！”前段时间也不知道怎么了，老是想睡觉，好不容易这几天才好一些，他得养足精神明天上班加油！

\--------------tbc--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉还是在花好大的篇幅做铺垫
> 
> 又是埋线的一章
> 
> 希望下章我们男主角可以多点戏份（笑）


	4. 【04】秘密

【04】秘密

川尻莲在作一个梦，一个有点怪异但是又说不上来哪里不对的梦。

在梦里他的视角见到自己站在一棵银杏树下，看着金黄的银杏叶一片片掉落，忽然一阵脚步声引起了他的注意。顺着声音的方向，看到一个身影在逐渐靠近，他知道自己正看着那人在笑，但那个人一直低着头，他看不清他的脸，他想开口叫他抬起头来，可才张嘴，人就从梦中惊醒了。

怪异的点有两个：第一，虽说是梦境，但他却觉得这是真实发生的，与其说是梦境不如说更像是记忆，而另一点就是，他已经反复作了这个梦好几次。

在此之前，他常常梦到的是在医院的场景——白布盖在那天还在他怀里醒来，对他撒娇的人冰冷的尸体上的场景。

被通知拓美遇到意外去世，他没有嚎啕大哭，但觉得整个人仿佛被浸泡在冰冷的海水中，窒息，发不出一点声音，又仿佛被雾霾笼罩，看不到光找不到前进的方向，即便是睡着了，那个场景还是会不断地如同梦魇般缠绕着他。

最后他发现，不睡才是躲避再次回忆最好的方法，所以他会尝试喝自己讨厌的咖啡，做其他事情，强迫自己不睡，但他的身体也因此越来越差，终于扛不住被送进医院。在家人的劝说下，他终于答应不再伤害自己的身体。他也曾认为，自己再也没办法摆脱那个梦境了，但是从什么时候开始，梦的情节发生了改变？

大概是从遇到那个叫“拓实”的少年开始？如果说这是“日有所思夜有所梦”，那么他在现实中执着的到底又是什么？

*

“川尻先生，早”

“早”虽是一如既往的招呼声，但看着跟他打招呼的人，今天倒是精神爽利的样子。不错！他在心里赞叹，忽然想起川西熟悉资料已经有一段时间了，也是时候可以开始接触案子了。

看着川尻莲并没有像平常那样跟他打完招呼就进入办公室，而是停在他前面看着他，川西拓实忽然被他看得有点紧张。

“一会儿跟我出去开会，准备一下。”

“诶，我吗？”

“不然呢？你不是我助理吗？”

“好好好，川尻先生，我知道了！”川西拓实高兴地笑着点头，还露出了自己笑起来就变成一个标准心形的笑容，让川尻莲又看得有点恍神，他用咳嗽掩饰自己的心虚，又说了句10点出发，就溜进自己的办公室了。

拓美拓美，你看，我要开始接触新工作了！川西拓实开心地在心里对一旁的拓美说。

“听到了听到了，莲多半是要让你协助跟案子了，你要加油啊，挑战会更大的！”拓美发现，最近川西拓实有了不少改变，比如说在对于课程的学习方面已经不像最开始那般抗拒了，反而是主动学习了不少东西。

而另一边，川尻莲又站在百叶窗前，看着少年又露出了笑脸，不懂他有什么值得那么高兴的，可他自己没留意到，在不自觉间自己也跟着扯出了笑容。

*

这是第一次川西拓实跟着川尻莲单独出来工作，换句话说就是两人首次单独相处——嗯，毕竟在后面跟着的那位小姐，并不是人。

川西拓实坐在副驾驶座，怎的就是不！自！在！

局促地搓搓自己的小手啊，假装看看风景啊，说一些类似川尻先生都是自己开车，川尻先生好像很忙之类无关紧要的客套话，让后排的拓美一脸嫌弃。

“你怎么不问问他要带你去哪，主要的会议内容是什么，说这些有的没的干嘛”，川西拓实啊，在社交方面就是让人担心。

知道了知道了，他通过后视镜睹了一眼拓美，在内心回复道，没想到此刻的表情正被停下等红绿灯的川尻莲看在眼里。川尻莲一直就觉得很奇怪，川西拓实好像很容易就陷入自己的世界里，时常会有让人看不懂的举动，就好像他现在不知为何正一脸苦恼地看着后视镜。

川西拓实，让人搞不懂——这是喜欢观察人的川尻莲给出的结论。

*

“莲君，你可来了！”他们才刚进门，就见一个比川尻莲高和壮实的男人迎来，一脸“得救了”的表情。 

“奖君，到底是什么样的案子让你那么焦虑”，川尻莲开口道，不相信居然普通客户的案子可以难倒奖君。

“是一个涉及到世纪难题的案子”，被称为奖的人苦笑道。

“与那城奖，energy设计公司的老板，也是莲的好朋友，两人因参加一个设计比赛认识，现在偶尔也会共享业务”，拓美在拓实的耳边补充说明，让他能更快地熟悉川尻莲的关系网。

这时，奖也留意到了这个歪着脖子好像在倾听什么的大男孩，“莲，这位是？”

“哦，忘记跟你介绍了，这位是我的新助理，川西君。” 

“初次见面，请多关注，我叫kawanishi takumi，拓实是开拓道路的成果的意思。”

“takumi呐”，听到这个熟悉的名字，与那城奖用意味深长的眼神看了一眼川尻莲，但得到的是对方冷漠的回应。

“请大家跟我来会议室吧”，知道川尻莲这是要不高兴了，赶快把话题转移到工作上。

*

让与那城奖烦恼的案子，是一个“救你妈还是救我”的世纪难题，不对，应该是“要古典还是要简约”的案子。

“这家客户希望自己的装修风格是比较现代简约的风格，但家里的长辈却喜欢古典一些的款式，所以双方意见暂时不能统一，于是就希望我们能提供两方都满意的方案”，奖对着电脑，大概跟他们讲述了一下案子的经过。

看似并不难的案子，却在一个多月时间三易其稿，连与那城都亲自上阵了，但是对方还是不满意。

为此，他向川尻莲求助，面对客户难搞的要求，大家七嘴八舌也没个统一的意见。川西拓实握着手头的资料，忽然有个想法，想开口插话却又没有自信。

“川西君，你有什么想说的吗？”川尻莲留意到川西双唇紧紧抿住，在别人讨论的时候又张嘴瞪眼，就是一副想插嘴又不知道该如何开口的样子，正如那天晚上他们的第一次相遇。

川尻莲一开口，七嘴八舌的讨论就停下了，全部人都安静看着他。他扫视一圈，面对那么多双注视的眼睛，更有点不知如何开口。

视线最后停留在川尻莲前，看到他对自己眨了一下眼，微微点了点头，“说吧”他知道他想给他鼓励。

调整了呼吸，他开口说：“我觉得你们之前太过追求在媳妇和婆婆的要求中取得共性了，但事实上你们做了很多尝试，即便是在风格在有融合，双方在自己的坚持下也不会轻易妥协，其实他们就是都想通过装修彰显自己在家里的地位，所以无论我们再怎么平衡，他们都不会满意的，所以我觉得，我们是不是应该放弃在他们提的要求中做平衡，而是找一个新突破口。”

“那你有什么建议吗？”奖摸着下巴问，似有思考他的话。

“我看到你们给的资料，在购买这套要重新装修的二手房之前，他们夫妻二人是有住在一套2房里的，而此前男方的父母并没有同他们住在一起，如果是为要接婆婆过来住，现在的房子也是够住的，为什么要考虑换房呢？”

“因为他们要生小孩了！”听到这，有同事的明白了，抢先回答。

“是的，我也是这么想的，所以我就在想，如果原本不愿意跟婆婆同住的女人会为了孩子妥协，那是不是在装修上也会为了孩子妥协，同样的，在婆婆心中是不是也觉得自己的金孙是最大的宝贝，如果为了孩子也会放弃自己的坚持。因此我们要做的，就是要告诉他们，其实一个适合孩子成长的家装才是最适合他们的”，除了小时候在班级里做演讲，这还是第一次他在那么多人面前表达自己的看法，说完了，紧张地看着大家会有什么反应。

“我倒觉得，这个方向或者真的可以”

“材料方面可以选用环保材质的，即使是装修好立刻入住，也不会对宝宝有伤害”

“主色调适合用绿色，对宝宝眼睛好”

“我记得国外有一个类似的案例，我来找找看”

听完他的话，激发了大家很多想法，大家便顺着他的点子发散头脑风暴中。川西拓实知道，这是大家认同了他的意见。

“莲君，看来你这个助理选得不错啊”，奖笑着对他了个大拇指。

但川西的视线不受控制般划向川尻莲，看到他正对他露出一个微笑，一个称赞的笑，竟让他有一种心跳加速的感觉。

他们又花了一段时间讨论方向和分工，才结束了本场会议，离开会议室之前，川尻莲忽然转头对他说：“你表现得很好，但不要总畏畏缩缩，有什么想要表达的要大声说出来，是对是错都不要紧，但不说不做对的也永远都是错的。自己想要的东西，需要自己争取。”

“是！”没想到会得到川尻莲的表扬，川西拓实高兴地露出自己的招牌笑容，却看得川尻莲一愣，但随即意识到自己会闪神实在是很奇怪，又转过头像没事人一样走在了前面。

川西拓实不懂为什么川尻莲翻脸比翻书还快，前一秒还在夸奖他，下一秒又换上了poker face，见他离去，也快速跟上，而在一旁看着两人互动的拓美，心情复杂。

*

本来以为开完会事情就该结束的川西拓实，发现事情并没有那么简单，因为回到公司之后，他就见识到了川尻莲的恐怖之处，他马上安排了一堆的工作给他处理，一堆的资料让他汇总，即使是在拓美的帮助下，他也搞到了快大半夜才搞定手头的工作。

此时，那个男人也还在自己的办公室，埋头在一堆的文件中。

门外传来敲门声，“请进”，他话音才落，就看到川西拓实探头探脑地进来了。

“川尻先生，这是您要的关于绿色材料的资料，都已经准备好了，您看下”，他把东西放在桌上，等着他的进一步的指示。

“好的，谢谢”，翻开他放在一边的资料，看了几眼，发现他做的东西简单明了表述清晰，还有把重点都进行了归纳，真的颇有拓美的风格，曾经他以为在工作上不会有人可以取代拓美，但现在看来，是他自己狭隘了。

抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，发现已经快10点多了，让川西加班他也没有怨言，川尻莲自己倒是有些不好意思了。

以前跟拓美一起的时候，他们同进同出，倒也没有什么把人留下来加班不好的感受，反正即便是让拓美先走，她也会赖在他身边，或者是尽力帮忙分担。

可毕竟眼前的这个人，只是他花钱雇来的员工。

“没事的话，你先回去吧，我这边自己就可以了。”说完，他又埋头继续工作。

“嗯，川尻先生也不要工作得太晚了，请多注意身体”

“知道了，谢谢。”他没有抬头看川西拓实离开，却在房门被关上的一刻盯着房门看了一会儿，才继续看起资料。

“他连饭都没有好好吃”，跟着拓实一起从房间里出来的拓美仍不舍地往房间里看，不禁感叹，“他一陷入工作里就会这样”

“川尻先生身体是不是不太好，那么瘦还不好好吃饭”，他也忍不住插嘴说道，没发现言语里已经有了对那人有了超出同事的担心。

拓美也没留意到川西的那份关心，而是在沉思着该拿川尻莲怎么办才好。

“有了！”

*

咚咚，门外又响起了敲门声，让还沉浸在工作中的川尻莲一愣，他的小助理也应该走了一会儿了，现在不应该全公司只剩他一个了吗？

“请进”，他疑惑地答应着，不知道还会有谁找他。

“川尻先生”，还没进门就听到了小助理的声音，小脑袋还是探头探脑地比身子先进来。

“川西君，你怎么？”他不是走了一会儿了吗，怎么又回来了。

“我想起您好像还没吃晚餐，所以买了这个”，川西把一杯东西递到露出了奇怪表情川尻莲面前，“请用，那我就不打扰您了，先走了。”

川尻莲疑惑地打开他递来的东西，才闻到味道，立刻一愣，抓住转身要走的川西拓实的手臂，“等等！”

“怎么了川尻先生”，他不解地问。

“你，你为什么会知道”

“知道什么？”

“热巧克力”

“啊，嗯……我只是觉得这个能比较好补充体力而已，怎么，川尻先生不喜欢吗？那我给您再买些其他的？”

“不，不用了，我喝的，谢谢了，不早了，你先回去吧。”

“嗯，嘿，那我先走了”，说完便头也不回地离开了，心里还想着，还好还好自己编了个不错的理由没暴露。

川尻莲应该没有看错，川西拓实在走之前，那笑着吐舌的表现，分明就是解释不出来故意卖萌逃避又一副得逞的样子。

看着桌上的热巧克力，他回想起以前他就经常觉得吃饭很麻烦，要停下手头的工作才能进行，因此会忘记吃饭，拓美能注意到的时候就会逼着他吃下去，但有时候忙起来也是过了饭点才发现，因此往往都会对他生气。

但喝的东西比较方便，手边有顺手的东西他就会拿起来喝，他喜欢吃巧克力，巧克力热量也够，起码能让他不会饿着，所以拓美就想到给他买热巧克力喝。

“一个大男人，又挑食，还喜欢吃巧克力，口味还真的像小孩子一样”，拓美曾经这样取笑他。

“被你这样说，我不要面子的哦”，他笑着埋怨，实则内心感动拓美总是把自己的一切都看在眼里，放在心上。

“好好好，那以后我给你买热巧克力，就说是boss要喝的咖啡，就没人笑你是个小屁孩了”，拓美笑着说。

所以，有很长一段时间，拓美提到去买喝的东西的时候，都会说要给boss买咖啡，很多人就真以为boss喜欢喝咖啡。在拓美去世之后，秘书曾误以为他真的需要喝咖啡，给他买过，但一两次之后，他便拒绝了。

秘书以为他只是习惯了喝拓美买的口味或者是怕睹物思人，也就没有再为他买过了。并没有人知道，只是因为他想喝的并不是咖啡。

他揭开盖子喝起来久违的热巧克力，一股奇怪的思绪涌上心头，只有两个人才知道的秘密，这真的只是巧合而已吗？

\-----------tbc------------------


	5. 【05】嫉妒

【05】妒嫉

“interior Inneneinrichtun 室内装饰”

“Fuction、功能区”

“ファンクション”，怎么英语发音那么难啊，带着耳机躺在床上听着拓美推荐的英语，川西拓实边听边觉得眼皮越来越重，终于在单词的催眠中进入了梦乡。

见他睡着了，一个穿着白色长裙的男子才出现在房间里，看了眼睡着的川西拓实，又转身看了眼神色有些凝重的拓美。

“你在嫉妒他是吗？”

“我，我没有……”

“如果没有的话，你该高兴他的生活终于开始走向正轨，而不是一副愁眉不展的样子。”

“我只是，只是……”

“只是什么？你犹豫了对吗？说实话，你动了那个念头了对吗？”

“我……”

“如果你想这样做，你们都会万劫不复的”，白衣男子的脸上少有地出现了严肃的表情，同时在拓美的脸上也出现了说不清的神情。

\---------------------------------------

“下班之后有空吗？有个跟工作无关的安排”，在快结束一天的工作之前，川尻莲忽然走到川西拓实前面，说出了这样的话。

纳尼？？这这这，是要约他吗！这个意识忽然窜入川西拓实的脑海中，心跳加速的情况又一次出现了。他低头说着，有的有的，说完之后又羞愧自己不知道是在害羞个什么劲儿。

“好，那一会儿你跟我去一个地方？”

“好！”

原以为是“约会”的川西拓实跟着川尻莲来到居酒屋的包间，才知道，这根本不是什么狗屁约会，而是与那城奖他们公司的案子终于通过了，邀请他们一起庆祝。本来就是，川尻莲怎么可能会想跟你约会，你真是想多了川西拓实，他在心中埋汰着自己。

也许本来就不该有这种奇怪的期待。

*

“拓实，我可以这样叫你吧，拓实，多亏了你的想法，最后形成的案子客户很满意，所以我真的要谢谢你”，奖勾着川西拓实的肩膀， 大笑说着。 

“其实我也没有做什么，我就是凑巧想到而已”，被夸得也不好意思，川西拓实挠挠自己的脑袋。

“我们做设计的，灵感就是最重要的，所以你才是最大功臣！来，干一杯”，拿起酒就是要跟他干杯。

“我不是很擅长喝酒……”而且也没喝过清酒。

“没关系，你就随意”，奖说完自己先干掉了杯中的酒。

见他好像喝得很轻松的样子，川西拓实心想，反正也就是一小杯，干了也没事吧，也举起酒杯一干到底，好像并没有想象中那么难以入喉，还挺好喝的。

居酒屋的氛围很好，对方公司的人也很和善，加上三杯黄粱下肚，让川西精神更是亢奋，他便放松地与周边的人对谈畅饮起来。

席间有一名女生明显表现出对川西拓实有热切的好奇，对于他之前的经历，喜好等等的问个不停。

“啊，原来拓实以前会打棒球啊，好厉害啊！”那女的笑得花枝乱颤地谄媚着，不知道什么时候还跟别人换了位置，坐到了川西拓实旁边。

“也没有那么厉害啦，就是普通的兴趣”，川西拓实被夸的时候就会下意识不好意思地挠头，发现这一点的川尻莲看来却觉得异常刺眼。

打棒球有什么了不起的，不就是社团活动么，至于笑得那么开心么。他在心里嫌弃着，嘴也不自觉撇了撇，满脸也是写着嫌弃。

再说了，虽然他是男孩子，就不会保护自己吗，那个女的整个人都快贴到他身上了，他还在那傻笑。

“莲君，你怎么了？怎么不高兴了？”坐在他旁边的与那城发现他脸色越来越差，疑惑地问。

“我没有不高兴啊，奖君是不是想多了”，眯眯眼对与那城奖笑出弯月，但在与那城奖看来，欲盖弥彰的成分更大些。奖举起自己的清酒与川尻莲碰杯，川尻莲不喝酒，玻璃杯里不是酒而是果汁，但看他一饮而尽的模样，还真有借“果汁”消愁的意思。

对面他的不诚实，奖倒是颇有兴趣想知道到底发生了什么事，便时刻关注着他的一举一动，果然，观察到他的狐狸眼胶着在那个兴奋在跟人聊天的川西拓实身上，还有越看越生气的迹象。哦？那事情确实有趣了。

“川西君！”果不其然，川尻莲终于坐不住了，起身挪到川西拓实旁边，“你醉了，不要再喝了。”

“川尻先生?你怎么过来了，来来来，一起来干杯！”川西拓实举起酒杯，还对他露出牙齿一阵傻笑。

对他这样的表现，川尻莲皱起浓眉，“川西君，你喝醉了，我送你回去了”，伸手正要拉起川西拓实，可坐他身边的女孩不高兴了。

“川尻先生，拓实正玩得高兴呢，您这也太扫兴了吧，况且我们这里那么多人，谁都可以送他回去，如果您有事就先走吧，不用担心。”

川尻莲不悦地望向与那城奖，意思是让他管管下面的人，但奖无视他的眼神，继续与人喝酒交谈。见好友一副事不关己高高挂起的模样，他也不指望他了，又转头对川西拓实继续劝说：“不是说自己酒量不好，酒量不好就不要再喝了，不然明天怎么好好上班。”

“川尻先生好像忘了，明天是周末”，那女孩一副不高兴的有样子，至于为什么不高兴，大家都心知肚明。

“我们公司有特别安排，不需要外人操心”，他冷眼看着那女孩，眼神里传递的信息是今晚我就是要把人带走了。

“你，那也得看拓实自己怎么想，拓实，你想继续留下吗？”说完，手还挽上了川西的手臂，身体有意地向前贴着他。

“留下？来，气氛搞起来，我们喝酒！”不知自己已经引起一阵风暴的川西拓实还在傻笑着，拿起酒杯就要继续喝。

“好，继续……”

“拓实！”

男人的一声呼唤让拿着酒杯的手一抖，他不懂刚刚是怎么回事，听到他嘴里喊出他的名字，好像他的心被揪起了一样。他抬头望着那个男人，见他双眉紧皱，下意识地想伸出手抚平他的忧伤。

川西拓实伸出手，让川尻莲以为他是要他拉他起身，便也伸出手把他拉到自己怀中，轻言轻语地说：“走吧，我们回家了。”

“好，回家。”

*

但是把人带出来的那一刻他就后悔了，首先是他不懂自己为什么要上演这一出夺人的戏码，川西都成年了，要过什么样的生活有自己选择的权利，他凭什么干预？况且，他只是他的上司，有什么立场干预他的私事。但这些思考，都比不上现在应付这个喝醉了不是在傻笑就是在路边唱rap的人来得心累。

“川西君，你家住哪？”好不容易把人塞到车子的后尾坐，他才想起，自己根本不知道他住在哪儿，更遑论送他回家。

“我家吗？我家在兵库”

“……”

“就是在关西，对，我是关西人鸭”，连关西腔都出来了。

“我是说，你在东京的公寓在哪”

“在哪呢，让我想想，在哪，我想不起来了，呵呵呵”

川西拓实果然没骗人，他果然不胜酒力，而且喝醉了之后完全像变了一个人。算了，先把他带回自己家，等他酒醒之后再送他回去吧，川尻莲是这么盘算着的。

他把人调整好位置，让他睡好，还为他系上了安全带，才回到驾驶位开车。也许是开车太过专心，他并没有留意到后座的人不知道什么时候自己解开了安全带，还伸出了手从座位后面把他抱住，吓得他猛踩刹车，才不至于出什么交通意外。

费了九牛二虎之力，才把人带回自己的屋子，才一进门把他放置在沙发上，就被川西拓实用手臂圈住了脖子，把川尻莲整个人都往自己身上拉下。

“川西君……”，川尻莲想把他推开又怕他滑落，只好扶着他的腰，拉开一点距离。

“川尻先生，你身上好好闻，是好闻的柑橘香味，就像夏天的味道”，然而川西拓实不仅还在往他身上靠，还把鼻子往他项间蹭了蹭。

“拓实……”他的举动把他的思考全都打乱了，身体和心绪都被他弄得痒痒的，一时间竟然不知道该给什么回应，就这么弯着身子僵着。

就在川尻莲胡思乱想之际，川西拓实忽然离开他的项间，用一双清澈如小动物般的眼睛看着他，他不知所以地发出疑问，怎么了？见他轻轻开口，说道：

“川尻先生，你喜欢我吗？”

这个问题带给川尻莲的震撼过于大，以至于他瞬间脑袋宕机。

“你不喜欢我吧，我知道，你的心里只有拓美，但是我也是takumi，你就不可以喜欢我吗？”，川西没有给他回答的机会，就自己把话说完了，在说完这句话后，扣着川尻莲脖子的手滑落至两边，川西本人也晕死在沙发上。

之后，川尻莲把他转移到了自家客房，但由于川西拓实在睡着之后便一睡不起，就这么在他家里睡了一晚上。

对于为什么自己会借宿在川尻莲家，川西拓实的记忆只读取到自己和别人喝了很多酒，再发生什么就回忆不起了。

而对于川尻莲说的因为他硬是说不出家的地址，所以他才把他带到家里的事，他表示非常惭愧，一个劲儿地道歉，川尻莲试探性地问他到他家之后的事情，但见他好像真的什么都不记得了，便打消了继续追问的念头。这件事也就这么埋在了他心中。

\----------------------------

入公司快一个月了，川西拓实终于收到了人生第一笔巨款——来自R&T的工资。看到工资数字的那一刻，川西整个人都呆了，那个数字远比他想得还要多，因此他做了人生中从未做过的一件事，转了一部分钱给兵库老家的父母。之后便收到妈妈给他打的电话问他怎么汇了一大笔钱回家，自己在东京要自己照顾自己，家里不用担心，自己把钱收好就行。

他解释了大半天是自己找到了一个比较不错的工作，自己够钱用，妈妈不用担心，收获了母亲“拓实终于长大了”的感叹。

在那一刻，他忽然了解到了原来自己现在在做的事也并不仅仅是为了拓美，所有的付出，终会有所回报，不管是物质上的还是精神上的。

就在他以为自己已经很了不起能担任起大任之后，一个越洋电话把他的自信打碎，电话一般来说都是秘书姐姐来接的，但那会儿她正好有事走开了，他本着帮忙的心态接起了电话，但电话一接通他就傻眼了，对方用英语噼里啪啦说了一堆，他只能听懂不到一半。

“sorry，please hold on”，他挤出一句话，看着一旁的拓美，让她帮忙来接听，但是拓美面有难色，似乎并不愿意。

拓美，拜托啦！快来上我身接个电话啊，要是是什么重要客户就麻烦了！

“你自己先试试应付啊，总不能每次都要我帮你”

可是我刚刚已经听过了，根本不懂他在说什么！

“hello，hello”，电话那头传来了催促的声音，让川西拓实更是着急，拓美，拜托啦！

拓美在心里盘算着，川西的英语又还做不到即可copy的地步，算了哎，上身一时半会儿应该没关系吧。

她一个伸手，整个灵魂就被附着在拓实身上，她用英语与客户对话，把他的需求都用便利贴记录下，又礼貌地表达了感谢，速战速决挂下了电话。一挂上电话，就立刻退出了川西拓实的身体，但没想到的是，随着她的退出，川西拓实整个身体也跟着倒下。

“拓实，拓实！拓实你怎么了，拓实，你醒醒”，她在一旁唤着他，但见他还是双眼紧闭并没有要醒来的意思。

*

这是哪？

在一片迷雾中，川西拓实没有方向地走着，他不是还在公司吗，为什么自己会在这个地方？

“少爷，时间不早了，得赶紧起来了……”

“让我再睡一会儿，就一会儿。”

“不行！少爷再耍赖拓实要生气了！”

“好好好，起来了，也只有你这个小混蛋敢这么跟我说话。好冷啊！”

这是谁的声音，为什么如此熟悉，为什么自己会看到一片迷迷糊糊的场景，那好像是一个被尘封了好久的回忆，让他觉得熟悉，又有一阵心酸。

为什么，他会觉得，如此难过。

他伸手想要去触碰，但本就不清晰的画面就像泡沫一样破碎消失了。

“少爷”，他呢喃着这个称呼，内心立刻就像被针刺痛般，似有似无，却又像真实发生过。

少爷，到底是谁。

*

“川西君，川西君，川西拓实，拓实，拓实”，在他还来不及思考这到底是怎么回事的时候，有人正在不断叫着他的名字，吸引了他的注意。一阵阵熟悉的呼唤在一片迷雾中为他指引了方向，他顺着声音的方向奔跑着，终于在前方遇到一阵刺眼的强光……

“拓实，你终于醒了，太好了。”

川西拓实一睁开眼，就发现自己躺在川尻莲办公室的沙发上，旁边是一脸担心的秘书姐姐和拓美。

“我，这是怎么了？”他摸着有点晕的头，想起身坐起。

“你忽然晕倒了，怎么叫你都没反应。是boss把你抱进来的，太好了，你终于醒来了，boss他去外面去领急救队的人了。”说实话，她还真是少有见boss有那么不冷静的时候，看来boss是真的很担心他，可能boss在拓美小姐的事情之后，真的很害怕身边的人会忽然遭遇不测，这是她想到的比较合理的解释。

“医生，在这边，麻烦快点跟我来”，外面传来川尻莲的催促声，不一会儿，就见他领着医护人员进来了。着急的神情，在见到醒来的川西拓实的那刻才缓解了一些。

川西拓实把他先是紧张然后又松了一口气的样子看在眼里，知道他在为自己紧张，竟红了眼眶。

虽然他人是醒来了，但由于晕倒的原因未明，川尻莲坚持让他要去医院做一趟检查，自己也陪着川西拓实一起去了。

还好，各项检查结果都显示川西拓实并无异样，医生推测可能只是因为休息得不好，让川西拓实注意要休息和饮食。对此，川尻莲更加确定了，不能再让这家伙碰酒了。

他们在医院耗了快一天，走出医院大楼的时候，已经快是傍晚时分。

“你一天都没吃东西了吧，有什么想吃的吗？”

“有！想吃汉堡！”他这是要请吃他吃饭吗，他现在可是饿得不行，可不会跟他客气。

“汉堡？拓实，你忘记了医生才嘱咐你要注意饮食。”

“但是汉堡不是很健康吗？又有肉又有蔬菜，还有碳水化合物！还很好吃”

“……我真没看出来哪里健康了。”

“反正我就是想吃汉堡，要是川尻先生觉得麻烦的话，我自己……”

“好，我知道了，去吃汉堡，现在就去”，看来，即使在不喝酒的状态下，他依然还是挺难搞的，但他没有发现，自己的语气里充满了宠溺的无奈。

———————tbc———————


	6. 【06】出差

【06】出差

在经历了一次晕倒之后，川西拓实又回到了前一段时间有些迷迷糊糊精神不济的状态。

对此，川尻莲倒是意外地觉得他这个模样还挺可爱。人真是一种奇怪的生物，在不喜欢一个人的时候，他做什么你都会觉得不顺眼，但当你喜欢的时候，就会觉得他的一切都好可爱。

慢着，他刚刚是用了喜欢这个词？

他喜欢川西拓实吗？

是因为最近都睡眠质量不好吗？还是因为天气越来越冷的原因吗，川西拓实想，最近好像又开始睡眠不足晕晕乎乎的了。他摇摇头想让自己清醒一点，抬头一看发现有个人正盯着他不放。

“川尻先生，您有什么吩咐吗？”

“啊，哦，咳，准备一下一会儿跟我一起去见客户”，见他用无辜的眼神看着自己，那晚奇怪的感受又浮现在脑海，川尻莲不自在地别过脸，迅速地回了自己的办公室。

“好……”他的话音未落，川尻莲就消失在他眼前，是他的错觉吗，为什么他总觉得自从他醉酒寄宿在川尻莲家一晚之后，他对他的态度就怪怪的，有时候会用一种说不清的眼神看着他，有时候又好像迫不及待要躲着他。难道是因为他做了什么奇怪的举动让他见笑了？但是他真的想不起来了。

他曾向拓美求教发生了什么事，可拓美以自己也不在推脱了回答。有鬼，他是说心里有鬼的那种有鬼，一定有鬼。

说起来，最近拓美出现的频率好像没那么高了，她是在忙其他什么事吗？居然连能亲近川尻莲的时间都出现得少了。等他下次见到她，一定要问问。

*

“总体效果我个人是很满意的，但是有个问题……”，他们本次来见的客户，是一位委托他们公司设计别墅产品的某企业高管人员，由于是大客户，设计当然也是由川尻莲来做的，客户看完设计，说是说很满意，可又说有个问题需要沟通，他们便亲自登门来拜访做确认。

“大原先生您请直说，我们才能做更好的修改”，川尻莲是个直接的人，如果有不妥的，他希望客户能直说，弯弯绕绕猜来猜去在他看来是没有效率的表现。

“那我就直说了，其实是我也不知道问题到底出在哪，你是知道的，我们的新房子是为了把在函馆的父亲从老家接过来住的，所以我虽然很满意方案，他那边不知怎么的就是不满意。”

“这点您之前有做过交代，所以我们的设计都是根据您提供的信息进行设计的，应该是符合您父亲的喜好和生活习惯才是。”

“所以我就不清楚问题到底出在哪里了，让他提意见也只是说不满意，到底哪里不满意，也不愿意说。”

沉默……

“没关系，那就去问问本人的意见吧。”

*

就这样，川西踏上了与川尻莲一起前往本不在计划的北海道的出差之旅。其实他听秘书姐姐说，原本的出差计划他是没有份的，因为boss只是让秘书姐姐订了一个人的机票，直到昨天才临时通知他一起去，说是说让也跟着去学习，并且需要帮着做记录，但川西拓实心里也有所怀疑，是不是因为前一天他在boss面前说了句“北海道啊，真好，我还没去过呢，真想去”的关系。

这估计，就是他想多了吧。

“啊，好冷”，才刚出机场的大门，以为都在国内天气应该没有差太多的川西拓实就被外面的寒风吹得缩紧了身子，这是他第一次来到北国之境，对温度的预判失算了。

正当他四周张望着，盘算找个便利店买几个暖宝宝贴贴的时候，一条还带有暖度的藏蓝色羊绒围巾忽然挂在他脖子上。他抬头对上一双狐狸眼，见他似乎面有不悦地说道：“现在都快1月了，能不冷么，就穿那么点，哪里够，戴着吧。”

“川尻先生，不，这样你怎么办”，说着就要把围巾拿下，但川尻莲的动作比他更快，还没等他碰到围巾，脖子就已经被川尻莲用围巾绕了一圈，被仔细戴好。

“你生病了我更麻烦，放心吧，我穿得比你厚实，不用担心我，走吧，这边坐车。”

看着走在前头的川尻莲的背影，川西拓实跟着他的后面，感受着颈间传来的温度和他的气息，心里想，他果然没有闻错，他身上就是好闻的柑橘香，止不住上扬的嘴角藏不住的笑颜都透露着主人的心情很好。

心里暖暖的，天气，似乎也没有那么冷了。

*

“两位客人，抱歉，车子可能只能开到这里了，前面的积雪还没清除，车子开不进去，可能要辛苦两位步行一段时间。”

从机场出来之后，他们就坐上出租车前往大原先生的老家，12月底的北海道，已经开始下了几场大雪，由于前往的地点还不是在市区主要干道的位置，所以积雪也没能被及时清理，司机在尽可能开往目的之后做出判断决定不能再往前，否则可能行车会有危险。

“没关系，就到这里吧，谢谢您”，川尻莲掏出钱结算费用，拿出手机地图看了看，所幸已经离目的地不远了，大概步行个20分钟的样子也就能到了。

他们下车后，川西拓实才真实感受到自己身处北国之中，一片白皑皑的雪地中，有一种人很渺小的感觉，道路都被雪遮盖了，虽然并不是特别厚的一层，但也足以让人迷失了方向。

看着手机地图的川尻莲带路走在前面，他的皮鞋踩在雪地上吱吱吱吱地作响，无人造访的雪地上印出了一排他的脚印。川西拓实看着这一场景，竟有一种异常的熟悉感，一个遥远而又模糊的画面随着川尻莲的转头与现实重叠。

“拓实……”

“拓实？”

“啊？”他从沉思中清醒，见川尻莲在不远处等着他。

“怎么了？”见他似乎没有跟上他的脚步，川尻莲转过身来怕他发生什么事了，结果看到的却是他一动不动地盯着自己，说是盯着，眼神却缥缈又迷离。

“没事”，他摇摇头，赶着川尻莲想往回走之前，小步跑到了他身边。吱吱吱吱，他的靴子也在雪地上发出声音，他有些兴奋地发现，原来踩在厚厚的雪地上是这样的感觉，还挺好玩。

“你慢点，别摔着了”，小孩子般的举动全数落在川尻莲的眼里，让他也不禁也跟着川西拓实发笑。话才刚说完，川西就真因为踩到什么被白雪遮盖的物品差一点摔一跤，还好川尻莲眼明手快，一把把他接住，才没让他的脸也跟雪地有亲密接触。

但这会儿有亲密接触的，变成了他们俩，因为此时川西拓实的脸正埋在川尻莲的胸前，他甚至还能感受到头顶川尻莲散发出的鼻息。

“没事吧？”上方传来川尻莲的问话，但他不敢抬头，怕他发现自己的脸已经红透，怕他发现，其实自己对他有不一样的小私心。

是啊，其实他早就发现了，自己对川尻莲并不单纯地把他当成“帮助对象”，他是一个那么优秀的人，就像拓美说的，川尻莲是世界上最好的人，喜欢上他是一件多么容易的事。

“没事没事”，喜欢一个人很容易，但不被发现喜欢，就不是那么容易了，他害怕川尻莲发现他的小心思，只好快速收回他抱在他身上的手，低着头回应。

一只戴着手套的手把另一只手的手套递到他面前，让他戴上，他虽不明白他的用意是什么，甚至有些奇怪为什么他递给他一只手套，但也乖乖地听他的话把手套戴上，才刚戴好手套的手，就被他的另一只也戴着同款手套的另一只手牵住了。

他说，好好跟着，别再瞎跑了。

他想，这个男人，真的没办法让人不喜欢，好像只会越来越喜欢。

*

也许真的是牵着手走路会比较慢，他们花了快30分钟的时候才来到大原先生的家里。

这是一所独立的偏日式的庭院建筑，和他们了解的差不多，川尻莲新设计的风格也与之相近，他们被引到室内之后，川尻莲不断在打量室内的装潢，觉得自己的设计按理来说老先生应该会满意才对，到底是哪里出了问题呢。

眼前的这位正在为他们沏茶的大原老先生，大约已经60多岁了，自他们表面来意到进屋被招待，他未露出过一丝笑意。大原老先生是大原先生的父亲，也是大原先生所在企业的前一任社长，虽然已经上了年纪，但还是能看出作为社长的拘谨。看来，要他说出自己的真实想法，还得费一会儿工夫，川尻莲在心里想。

川西拓实在一旁听着川尻莲与大原先生交涉，一边记录着他们的谈话，忽然间一个影子引起了他的注意。他抬头一看，拓美忽然出现在自己身边。

拓美，你怎么来了，我还以为你没跟过来呢。他看着拓美，在心里问道。但拓美并没有回答他的问题，而是径自穿过了屋内紧锁的玻璃门，来到了院落的一棵挂着白雪的树下，似乎在与谁谈着什么话。

眼光被吸引到别处的川西拓实这会儿才发现，偌大的房子只有大原老先生一个人住，客厅的一角摆着一个龛位，供奉着一个妇人的牌位。莫非，正在与拓美交谈的就是这个人？不，这位先人。

“所以，我能不能这样理解，其实并不是方案有什么问题，而是这里您有什么割舍不下，才借着方案不满意作为推脱的，对吗？”此时，川尻莲交谈的语气忽然一转，贯彻他的不绕圈子风格，直指问题的关键。

“哦？川尻先生何出此言？该不会是因为自己专业能力不够无法解决问题，所以才把问题推到我身上吧。”毕竟是见过世面的人，可不会那么容易被难住，反而是又被皮球推回到川尻莲面前。

“是因为夫人的关系吗？”抢在川尻莲开口前，川西拓实先说话了。

他的话成功让大原老先生把目光转移到他身上。糟糕，他本不该多嘴，但见川尻莲被质疑，他便一心只想护着他，在反应过来自己说了什么之前，口就已经张开了。所以现在他压根没想好要继续说什么，只好把目光往川尻莲身上投，可能他自己都没注意到，遇到什么事，他第一个下意识求救的对象，就是川尻莲。

“这是您和夫人的家，您觉得守着这个家，就守住了和她的承诺与回忆，所以并不想搬去东京，但又不知道该如何跟自己的儿子说，对吗？”川尻莲接过话和求救信号，冷静地说道。

也许是被看穿了小心思，大原老先生的脸色并不太好看。

“不知您是否介意，也听听我的故事”，见大原老先生没有出声反对，他继续说道，“我曾经有一个很好未婚妻，我们从大学的时候就在一起，也走过了很多年的时光，虽然肯定比不上您与夫人相处的时光，但她陪我走过我最艰难的时光，即便是我因为创业没有太多的时间陪她，她也给予我了我最大的理解，我曾经发誓，一定会用余生的时光好好对待她，但上天并没有给我这个机会，三个月前，她死于一场意外。在她离开时候，我失落了好一阵子，别人都劝我，如果她见到我这个样子会走得不安心的，我甚至在想，如果她真的能不安心最好，这样她就会知道，对于把我一个人留在这个世界上这件事，她做得有多错。”

这是他第一次对一个外人讲述自己与拓美的事，说出自己的感受，说得有些零碎有点别扭，但说出来之后，其实似乎有松了一口气的感觉。

“但我后来发现我错了，因为我发现，我这样做伤害的不仅是我自己，更多的是还活着的关心我的人，比如我的父母，我的朋友，我通过折磨我自己，也折磨着他们对我的关心。无论我做什么，我再也没办法让她回到我身边，但我能做的，是好好对身边的人，珍惜身边的人，就像您的儿子，想在您的身边照顾您一样。更重要的是，我发现，即使她不在了，她也并没有带走什么，关于我们的故事，关于我们的回忆，都一直印在我的脑子里，只要我不肯放手，就谁也抢不走。”

川尻莲的话让大原老先生沉默了，这时，拓美忽然出现在川西拓实身后，对他说，“拓实，大原太太有几句话想让你代为转达……”

“如果大原太太还在的话，一定会有这样的话想对大原先生您说”，在一片沉默中川西拓实忽然开口，面对齐刷刷看着他的双眼，他吞了吞口水，深呼吸，死就死吧，“我说你个老头子，任性也要有个程度！你自己不想去东京面对儿子，怎么也把我留在这，不要擅自替我做决定，我可是很想我孙子的！”

“哈哈哈哈”，听完川西拓实的话，大原老先生先是一愣，然后发出了自他们进门之后的第一次笑声，“这确实像是我家婆娘会说的话，也只有她敢这样对我说话。”看似温柔的妻子，其实遇事一点都不慌张，甚至很有自己的主见，“是这样啊，原来是这样啊，反而是我这个老头子耽误了你。”他嘀嘀咕咕思考着川西拓实的话，似乎也在认真考虑着。

“对了，那棵丁香树，我们可以想办法把他一并挪到东京，虽然可能耗时久一些，但并不是不可能”，见大原老先生的态度似乎已经软化，川尻莲又补充道。

“哦？莲君知道那是一棵丁香树”，大原老先生很惊讶，不仅是惊讶于他居然凭枝干就认出来那是一棵丁香树，更重要的是看出来他很在乎这棵树。

“我们做室内设计，多少也了解一些苗木知识而已”，川尻莲谦逊地说，“一定是一棵特别美的树，不然大原先生也不会眼光时时刻刻都像被牵引着一样。”后面这句，虽然没有明说，但大原也听出来了，其实也是对他疑惑的一个解释，他倒是对这位心思细腻的小伙子又多了一份欣赏。

“是啊，每年的4月，都是最美的时节”，他又望向了落地窗外的虽然现在还是秃了一片的那棵树，却又仿佛看到了花蕊挂满枝头，妻子站在树下笑盈盈地将花采下装饰屋内忙碌的身影，有些记忆，无论岁月怎么冲刷，都是磨灭不掉的。

“但是，你还是不要太自信，你的设计方案，我还是有不满意的地方，比如说……”大原老先生忽然收起了笑容，拿起一旁的草图，认真地指出自己觉得不好的地方。

看着这一幕的川西拓实总算松一口气，太好了，拓美，他在心中说道，但环顾四周，不知何时，拓美又不见了。

*

“所以，你是怎么知道大原太太那些信息的？”在回去的出租车上，川尻莲忍不住问道，他实在不懂怎么川西拓实就知道大原太太会这样跟上原老先生这样说话。

“啊，哦，那是，大原先生说的啊，对啊，你不记得了吗，就是他说的啊”，不知道他这样说有没有问题，希望自己能蒙骗过关。

“是吗？”他怎么不记得，看川西拓实闪烁其词，他这种老狐狸一眼就能看得出他有所隐瞒，不过既然事情已经解决了，他也不是愿意深挖别人隐私的人，也就没再问了，只是为什么呢，他还是忍不住想，害，狼人杀思维又在桎梏他了。

见他不再执着于这个问题，川西拓实松了一口气，在一片沉默中他又回想起川尻莲说起拓美的事，不禁想，如果自己忽然也死了，自己也会这样被川尻莲记住吗？恐怕，自己没有这个本事吧。

“难得来函馆，晚餐想吃些什么呢？吃完我们再回酒店吧”，川尻莲忽然开口咨询他的意见，他其实都可以啦，让他定就好了……慢着，他说什么，回酒店？对啊，他怎么光想着工作的事都给忘了，今晚，他们，是要一起住酒店的！

啊啊啊！

——————————


	7. 【07】执念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 严重OOC，所有一切与现实无关！
> 
> 都是我脑内的！！！

\-----------------

【07】执念

“好了，姑娘，谢谢你送我，到这里就可以了，回去吧”，一片深蓝色的河边，一个妇人对拓美说。

“夫人，抱歉，我能为您做的事有限。”

“你为我做很多了，谢谢你，还有那位小兄弟”，夫人握着她的手，“只是，姑娘，我知道你还在执着，其实该放下的就及时放下，每个人都有自己的安排，我们来人世间一遭，经历过，努力过，也足够了。”

“我明白，夫人，虽然我已经尝试不再多去看去想，但是我可能暂时还做不到。”

“烦恼太多，只是因为我们看得太重，看得太重，是因为看得太少，有时候放下是为了获得更多”，旁边的判官在催促妇人赶紧上路了。

“试试放开手吧，你会拥有更多”，临走前，夫人如此对拓美说，她放开拓美的手，催促她赶紧回去。

拓美对她露出微笑，挥手让她多多保重，目送她渡过那一片河流，逐渐消失在自己的视野间。

“过了这片忘川，她就会迎来新的生命，现在少子化情况那么严重，能排上做人的号已经很难了，你该为她感到高兴才对”，一旁的大平安慰着神情沉重的拓美。

“忘记，真的会比较好过吗？”望着那一片闪耀着蓝色微光的河流，拓美开口说。

大平知道与其说她是在问他，还不如说她是在问自己，所以他没有回答，有些事还是得她自己想开。

\------------------------------------

“那么跟您确认下，您点的是2人螃蟹套餐、刺身套餐、黄油土豆，饮品的话，请问有需要吗？我们这里的鸡尾酒和……”

“酒？不用了，就果汁吧，果汁可以吧，拓实。”

“嗯，可以的”，川西拓实点点头。

听到酒这个词让川尻莲警惕地想起了那晚喝醉的川西拓实，他既然对付不了，自然是想从源头要多防范着。

“好的，收到”，两个大男人来吃饭没想到居然喝果汁，弱鸡，店员在内心嘲笑着，但表面还是一副笑嘻嘻的模样，在记录完菜单后迅速退下。

很快一道道料理就被送到桌上，被摆满了一桌，但川西拓实现在的脑子被摆满的不是食物，而是一会儿如果要跟川尻莲共住一室，他该怎么掩盖自己的紧张。

“你怎么不吃呢？是不合胃口吗？”看着川西拓实盯着碗里的食物发呆，川尻莲疑惑了，他不是说吃什么都可以吗，而且他不像他那么挑食，所以才由他挑了这家口味和环境都还不错的本地料理店。难道是因为食物不新鲜吗？他拿起一根蟹腿，送进嘴里，甜香立刻扩散在口腔间，明明很好吃啊！

“不是不是，刚刚在想事情，闪了神，抱歉”，他学着川尻莲，也吃了一口他为自己夹来的蟹腿，“嗯！好好吃！这个真的很好吃！”果然美食还是最能让人放下顾虑，现在他什么也不想思考了，只想快乐地品尝这新鲜的食材，才对得起辛苦自己今天的劳累。

看着他开心用餐的满足笑脸，川尻莲也才安心下来一并进餐。

虽说默默低头吃饭确实是在紧张的时候掩饰自己紧张的好方法，但是一直不说话，好像也挺尴尬的。

“川尻先生，您是为什么想要做室内设计啊？”这是他很好奇的事，但却一直未问出口。

“我家里有4兄弟，都是妈妈一个人带大的，小时候家里并不富裕，几个人住在并不太宽敞的房子里，因为是比较旧的房子，设备也比较落后，像一些洗漱台啊，灶台都是比较矮的设计，那时候每当见到妈妈很辛苦地弯着腰为我们煮饭，不自觉就会想如果那里在高一些，妈妈就不用那么累了”，他顿了顿，见川西碗里的食物吃得差不多了，拿起碗又为了盛了一碗杂烩，问他要不要葱花，得到确认之后才继续说道，“还有就是家里空间小，人又多，东西难免也很多，就得想着法子增加收纳空间，久而久之，就对空间感多了些兴趣。后来，我的数学也学得比较好，对于空间几何和数字都很敏感，有一个老师觉得我挺不错的，就给我推荐到国外去念室内设计了……”

见川西拓实听得很认真，似乎对他的兴趣比对眼前的料理还要大，一种奇怪的自豪感油然而生。额，不对，干嘛要跟食物做比较还觉得自豪啊，他忽然对自己的想法很嫌弃。

接过川尻莲递来的碗，川西拓实的注意力逐渐被食物的香气吸引，又一脸高兴地品尝了起来。对此，川尻莲又忽然不高兴了，诶，不对吧，他不应该把注意力都放在他身上吗，怎么转头又被食物转移了注意力？才说不能跟食物计较的川尻莲在心里嘀咕着小九九。

“好吃”，川西拓实满足地露出微笑。

罢了，谁叫他的样子那么可爱，不跟他计较了。把一口杂炊送进口中，看着伊人的笑，食物好像也变得更好吃了。

*

“难得来函馆，要去看看夜景吗？”又是因为川尻莲的“难得”论，他们临时决定要去看一眼号称世界三大夜景的函馆夜景。在上山之前，川尻莲还特地在附近的商店又买了一套手套和一顶毛线帽，“山上会更冷”，便不由分说地把手套和帽子塞到了川西手上。

不愧是有名的景点，沿着弧形的两道海湾，形成了独特的风貌，一面很自然一面却又很城市，然而一点都不突兀。

“虽然这么说可能会被环保人士攻击，但是我真的很喜欢这种万家灯火的感觉，每一盏灯照亮了一个个家庭，每一个家庭亮起的灯光背后，或许都有一个爱他的人等着他的归来，这就是家的意义，也是我们工作的意义。”眼前的这一片景色，让川尻莲有感而发。

“川尻先生是想家了吗？是觉得有点寂寞了吗？”川西拓实的话让他一颤，没有错，其实他是一个很恋家的人，但他从未在任何人面前表达过类似的想法。

如果你问他难道连拓美都不知道吗？他可能会告诉你，拓美对他太熟悉了，在他有一丝丝类似的感慨之前，她会先过来拥抱他，对他撒撒娇，抚平他心中那一点点可能出现的乡愁。有时候他甚至会觉得，拓美对他了解得有点可怕，仿佛真是他身上掉下的一根肋骨，能同步他的任何思想，再加上在性格、作风上两人都很像，时常会让他觉得，她就是世界上的另一个自己。

而川西拓实，有些不同，他可能不知道该如何表达自己的关心，不知道用什么方式才能对他最受用，但会笨拙地传达着自己的感情，想让你好过一点。就好像现在，他胡言乱语说着其实大家都很喜欢boss，觉得boss人很好，很关心您，如果川尻先生能多笑一点可能大家会更愿意与您做朋友，啊，我在说什么，我的意思是其实大家都很敬重川尻先生您。

总之，笨笨的，很可爱。而他在川西拓实面前，好像也总能放下一点心防，说出一些自己内心的感受。

拓实和拓美，有点像，又好像有点不太一样。川尻莲自己也发现了，在无意识间，他似乎一直在把他们做对比。

这算不算，有点卑鄙？在思考间，双眉不禁就紧蹙起来。

川西本来也是想认真看夜景，但是他此刻觉得，好像比起眼前的夜景，他好像更在意站在他身边映着月光，陷入沉思中的川尻莲，想为他抚平眉间的皱褶，不由自主地，手就伸了出去……

在他意识到自己做了什么之后，他已经对上了川尻莲疑惑的双眼。他自己知道，这可不是被鬼上身之后做出的举动能解释的事，完全就是出于他自己的本能。他想收回自己敷在他眉间的手，川尻莲却一把抓住了他的手臂。

川尻莲的疑惑来自于，这个动作，分明是拓美经常会对他做的，继巧克力之后，难道这又是一次巧合？但望着川西拓实有些错愕，觉得自己是不是做错了什么的眼神，他还是缓缓放下了手，深深叹了一口气，说道，“走吧，回去吧。”

*

嘀，酒店的门被打开了，川西拓实冲了进去，丢下一句“抱歉，我先洗澡了”，就急忙地冲进了洗漱间。

心脏它在给他乱跳，天啊，川西拓实，不就是单纯的出差住酒店，怎么会紧张成这样子！况且不都已经去过他家过夜了，有什么好紧张的！

那不一样啊，那一晚他喝了酒，没了记忆，况且那天他是睡在客房的，现在在一个房间，呼吸着一片空气，不行不行，不能在想了。看着镜子中脸红的自己，他甩甩头，希望洗个澡，他的脑子能清醒一点。

然而，并没有！当他洗完澡出来的那一刻，见到川尻莲脱下大衣，只着衬衫，正坐在书桌前啄饮清茶，水珠还残留在他的唇间，他用舌尖抿了抿水滴，放下茶杯，好看的手指又回到键盘间敲击着，这一连串的画面看下来，竟让川西拓实口干舌燥。

“哦，你洗好了？要不要……”喝茶

“我好累啊，我先睡啊”，还没等他讲完，川西拓实便迅速扒开被子，把自己埋入床间，紧紧用被子包裹着自己，一切动作迅速地让川尻莲那句“起码把头发擦干一点再睡”都还没来得及讲出口。

既然他说要睡了，他也不好再打扰他，继续回到电脑前完成因为去看了一趟夜景耽误的工作。

空气中只剩下轻微的键盘敲击声和偶尔点击鼠标的声音。然而川西拓实却在被窝里懊恼不已，在心中不断骂着自己：笨蛋拓实，你怎么会因为太害羞所以用假睡来掩饰啊！现在好了，气氛更尴尬了！怎么办怎么办，要不假装醒来然后再跟他搭话啊？

听着他轻轻敲键盘的声音，明显是以为他睡着之后怕打扰他而放轻的动作，这让他觉得很感动，这个男人虽然不会说对你有多关心，又总是在细微之处表现出自己的体贴。如果他现在“醒来”，是不是又是辜负了他这份体贴了，所以他到底要不要又说自己睡不着好了？在一片胡思乱想中，他感觉到眼皮渐渐变重，终于抵挡不住睡意进入了梦乡。

终于忙完了手头的工作，时间也不早了，转头看看躺下的川西拓实，川尻莲挑了挑眉毛，继而默默地走向了洗漱间。他洗澡花费的时间还是挺长的，当他出来，见川西拓实还是以同一个姿势躺在那，如果不是传来均匀的呼吸声，他甚至会以为他是在假睡。

他站在他的床边看了好一会儿，确认他确实是睡着了，然而却始终背对着另一个床的位置，这说明他即便是在睡梦中也对他很防备？这个分析让他感到很不爽，明明是他自己说喜欢他的不是吗？怎么没醉的他对自己的表现却不如他说的那般。早知道，他就让他喝点酒了，这样或者他能更诚实地面对他，也让川尻莲自己更诚实地面对自己。

算了算了，不想了，他对自己说，也进入了被窝，但是，多疑的他还是忍不住在脑内分析各种可能性，比如说有没有可能只是他自己想多了，其实川西拓实并不喜欢他，甚至讨厌他，但好像也不对，明明他有时候他就会用崇拜的眼神看着自己。所以，到底是怎么回事啊？他到底，喜不喜欢我……

在睡梦中的川西拓实，并不知道自己一个无意间的举动，使得精明过头的川尻莲一夜无眠。第二天一大早他们就赶飞机回到了东京，结束了两人第一次的出差之旅。

*

“诶，boss，你怎么黑眼圈那么重？是昨天没休息好吗？”送资料进来的秘书就留意到boss的精神并不太好。

“嗯，是的，那家酒店的床实在是太糟糕了，我认床一晚上没睡好。”川尻莲神情不自在地说，随便找了个什么理由，怕秘书继续问下去。

“好的，以后我会注意避开这家酒店”，见boss精神不济，她也不好再多打扰，把资料放下之后就退出了他的办公室。

回到座位后，秘书姐姐仍十分不解，于是向一旁的川西拓实求证，“拓实，你们在北海道的酒店床很难睡吗？”

“不会啊，为什么这么问”，他觉得睡得挺好的啊。

“诶，那没事了”，那就奇怪了，boss以前也没有什么认床的坏习惯，搞不清楚怎么回事了，那只能是以后注意点了。

在川西拓实还想追问有什么问题之际，设计组长白岩瑠姬忽然到了他们前室，对秘书姐姐说听说boss回来了，他要汇报，得到boss现在有空的信息后，敲门进入。

“你们去出差的那天，我们接到一个新案子”，见设计组长来找，估计十有八九是来汇报这个案子的，“估计组长是来请示要不要接。”

“是难度很大的案子吗？为什么还要特别来请示？”如果只是一般的案子，直接交设计和业务接单就好了，都不需要过川尻莲。

“倒不是因为难度大，而是……”不知道好不好说。

“而是什么？”

“而是因为”，秘书姐姐凑过来，神神秘秘小声地说，“那是一间凶宅。”

\---------------tbc-----------------


	8. 【08】少年

“一年前这里发生了一宗命案，租在这的一个女孩，警察调查说是被她男朋友害的，后来我又把房子租出去，租客都说好像有见到‘那个东西’”，屋主樱井先生对川尻莲一行人介绍，因为出过命案，加上不断有租客反映闹鬼，所以他寻思着把房子重新翻新，“其实我觉得可能是原来的设计有点太阴沉了，再加上心里暗示，才会觉得有脏东西，其实搞不好就是租客自己不满意想退租而已，总之不管怎样，反正本来就是老房子啦，就当做也该是时候翻新了，麻烦各位了！”

川尻莲环顾四周，思考着该怎么进行翻新设计。却看到川西拓实神情有异地看着一角。这小子，该不会是怕鬼吧？

喂，拓美，这里真的闹鬼吗？川西拓实在心里询问着拓美，现在的他倒是觉得有这么个“灵界”的朋友还挺方便，如果是真的很猛，他还可以帮忙看看怎么解决超度亡灵，再把案子完成，一举两得。

“好像是有灵体的气息，但是目前屋里我还没发现有什么鬼魂在”，拓美在屋内转了一圈，没发现除了她之外的灵体存在。

那意思是其实这里根本不闹鬼咯？

“喂，你在想什么？”还没等到拓美的回答，川尻莲忽然靠近拍了拍川西拓实的肩膀，让他吓了一大跳。

“你干嘛那么紧张，该不会是真的相信有鬼吧？”川尻莲觉得好笑，没想到川西拓实胆子还挺小。

“川尻先生呢？您是不信世界上有鬼吗？”他拍拍自己被吓到的小心脏，张口就问。

“我只相信科学，你别自己吓自己，就不怕了”，以为川西拓实这么问只是因为害怕，他又拍了拍他的肩安慰，又往厨房的方向去了。

他说他不信鬼呢，川西拓实向拓美挤眉，有点好笑他这不知道哪里来的自信。

“害，他一向这样，找个机会我们一起吓吓他”，忽如其来的恶作剧心理让拓美脱口而出。

“哈哈哈哈”，闻言川西拓实忽然笑出声，意识到自己引起了其他人的侧目，川西连忙捂着嘴道歉，转头对拓美吐吐舌头。怕你到时候又要舍不得了，川西拓实在心里嘀咕道。

“嘿，好你个川西拓实，居然小看我！信不信我立刻就给你表演个鬼吹灯……”

信信信……

在他们放松玩乐间，一个黑影一闪而现，望着川西拓实露出了让人毛骨悚然的笑容，又迅速消失了。

*

经过评估，他们还是决定要接下这个案子，站在经营的角度，屋主给的报酬不错，设计难度又不大，仅仅只是因为“传闻闹鬼”就放弃案子实在是不值当。

川西拓实也是支持川尻莲的决定的，因为拓美也告诉他那个屋子可能是“曾经”闹鬼，所以才会残留了灵魂的气息，因此也就没有什么好顾虑，协助着白岩做着相关的设计。

日子就这么一天天地安定又平淡地过着，要说有什么不一样，那就是川西拓实觉得川尻莲似乎对他有了那么一丢丢的不一样，比如说有时候他在偷看川尻莲的时候，偶尔也会发现他的眼光朝着他的方向瞄来，随后两个人就会像做了什么亏心事一样迅速把视线挪开，又比如说川尻莲在买早餐的时候永远会“顺便”给川西拓实带一份，又又比如说川尻莲的桌子上现在除了会出热巧克力，还会有小熊软糖等各种小零嘴。

如果他的预感没有错，或许，他可以把这些举动，称之为，暧昧。

只是谁都像蜷缩在壳子里的蜗牛，又因为一些奇奇怪怪的疑虑，始终无法坦率面对自己的内心。于是大家都有默契地假装一切都没有什么特别的，假装一切都很自然，假装对彼此其实并没有那么在意。

“拓实，怎么了？叫你怎么没反应了？”白岩组长的叫唤让川西拓实从自己的思考中缓过神来。

“啊，抱歉”

“是不是不舒服？”川尻莲闻言立刻绕到他身边，轻声问道。

“没有没有”，他居然在谈论途中因为看着对面川尻莲的一举一动而出神了，真是羞耻。

“真的没事？”，他拍拍川西拓实的肩膀，觉得他身体一直都不太好的样子，便盘算着是不是该让他加强一些锻炼才好。

“是”，他点点头，不想让川尻莲为自己担心，转而对白岩说道：“白岩组长您刚刚跟我说什么？”

“樱井先生那个案子，我们本来计划今天下午去做最后的测量，可是下午佐藤君会过来跟我们碰面约谈写字楼的设计方案，樱井先生那边看来只能改期了，麻烦拓实跟樱井先生那边知会一声，我们下次再跟他约时间。”

“可是，樱井先生好像只有今天有空，明天就要去大阪出差了，要一个礼拜之后才能回来”

“诶，可佐藤那边也是特地从爱知过来的，估计也……”这就为难了。

“要不我下午先跟樱井先生沟通让他先把钥匙给我们，这也方面我们能快速进行设计，免得耽误他的进度，对他也是好事，而且测量确认的话，我想我一个人也可以。”川西拓实灵机一动，反正下午的会议他出不出席问题也不大，还不如奉献自己去做更需要他的事。

“这倒是个好方法。”

“你一个人去可以吗？”川尻莲到底有些担心，不是因为不相信他的能力，只是不知为何有些担心。

“川尻先生，您放心，我不是一个人！”有拓美在，他有什么不懂的也可以请教她。

“不是一个人？”此话怎讲？

“我的意思是，如果有不明白的，我可以发信息跟大家请教嘛，大家都是我的后盾”，他敲敲自己的脑袋，差点说错话。

“好吧，那你自己小心点，有什么问题立刻给我打电话，知道吗”，川尻莲总有一种不好的预感，但是也说不上来是为什么，忍不住再三叮嘱。

“嗯！”他朝他甜笑道。

*

“川西先生，这是钥匙，其他还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

“谢谢您樱井先生，其他的是交给我们就好了”，因屋主也有事赶着要走，把钥匙交给川西拓实之后就离开了。留川西拓实一人在屋内进行测量，不时还询问拓美相关意见。

“拓美，还好有你在，不然我一个人估计是搞不过来的”，测量完主卧，他们今天的工作就差不多搞定了。

“我们都那么熟了，你还说这些客气话，况且帮你还不是就等于帮莲……”，提到川尻莲，按照以往她本该很高兴才是，但今天却有些欲言又止。

“拓美，你怎么了？最近也老见不到你，是不是发生了什么事？需要我帮忙吗？”川西拓实见状有些担心，忍不住关心如同姐姐一般的拓美。

“没有事，你安心做好你的工作就可以了，就算有事，也是好事，不用担心。”

“是吗？没事就好”，最后一面墙测绘完毕，他收起测量机器，忽然觉得有些不对，“拓美，你觉不觉得，这个房间特别阴沉沉的，听说，那个女孩子就是在这里被前男友杀死的，不知道是不是我的心理作用，我总觉得这里凉飕飕的”，搞完这些，他想赶紧回去，不然心里总是毛毛的。

“哪有什么……不对”，拓美忽然间也感受到一股强劲的力量出现，黑压压的就占领了整个空间。

“糟糕，拓实！”

“可惜啊，已经晚了”，等她反应过来转向川西拓实时，川西拓实如此对她说。

正确来说，这并不是川西拓实，而是占据身躯的另一个灵魂。

“你是谁，你为什么要这样做！”拓美也没见过这样的场面，一时间也不知道该如何应对。

“我要做什么？我要做什么不是很明显吗？我要这副身子啊。”被上身的川西拓实看着自己举起的手，感叹道：“他的灵魂有缺陷，抵御能力特别差，我为了找能让我重生的容器已经找了两个月了，从未见过像他这么完美的。所以我是不可能会轻易放弃的。”

“你这样做太卑鄙了！”

“我卑鄙？面对一个那么优质的‘容器’，难道你就没有动过这样的念头吗？”，被上身的川西拓实露出狰狞的笑容，那是绝对不会出现在川西拓实脸上的表情。

“我和你不一样……”

“哦？哪里不一样，我都看见了，你看那个男人的眼神，你是那么嫉妒这个男人，你一定是很想取代这个男人，当他的替身吧。”

“我确实很嫉妒，嫉妒得要命，但是我绝对不会为了达成自己的目的去伤害别人，况且你就算把他的灵魂赶出，也不可能替代别人去过另一个人的人生，作为别人的替身而活，我根本不屑。”

“那有什么关系，反正，现在这副容器现在是我的了，等我们灵魂融合之后，我就能重生了，哈哈哈哈”，被上身的川西拓实笑容越来越阴冷，血色正从他的脸上一点点消失。

一团团粉色的光圈正从川西拓实的身体中流出，但奇怪的是，光圈并没有消散在空气中，反而是在拓美处汇聚。拓美看着眼前的光景，忽然意识到什么。

“抱歉，永远不会如你所愿”，拓美攥紧凝聚在她身边的光圈，奔向川西拓实的身躯，便迅速被吸入躯体中，强大的力量把原本附着上川西身上的女鬼猛烈地撞击出川西拓实的身体。

“啊，怎么会这样”，被撞击出身体的女鬼不懂为什么自己居然会被一个等级那么低的女鬼驱赶，不可思议地盯着被拓美附身之后的川西拓实，但随后又笑了：“你以为你这样是在救他吗？如果你一直附在他身上，他的意识也会慢慢被你取代，该不会救人根本就是借口，你只是想找个理由霸占他的身体而已。”

“……”，她说得对，虽然她现在是把身体抢回来了，但一直附在拓实的身上并不是一个解决问题的办法，只会让拓实的灵魂越来越虚弱。

“这位小姐，你恐怕忘了，阴间也是要遵守法律的！”一阵男声由远及近抵达，闻言，让拓美露出了放心的笑。

“祥生！”在拓实身上的拓美激动地回应，看着大平与另一位穿着警察制服的死神出现。

“拓美，放心吧，交给小生我。”大平眼神镇定，说着拿出来一只又像戟又像抢一样的工具，对准那女鬼，只见那女鬼见此物后惊慌失措，迅速消失在屋内。

“sky，我们追！”大平对旁边的人说道，接着也消失了。

“祥生，我是不是可以先退出来了啊！”既然有他们在，那拓实是不是暂时安全了，是不是她可以先离开他的身子了，他们倒是给句准话啊，然而他们走得太快了，并没有给她回应。

“拓实，你在跟谁说话？”还是不放心川西拓实一个人在现场的川尻莲在结束会议之后就急忙赶到现场，还没进门就听到了川西拓实的声音，门也没关他就直接进来了，本以为他是跟谁在一起，结果见他一个人站在客厅处，盯着墙面不动。

没想到川尻莲会忽然到来，拓美条件反射地喊出一句“莲？”随即退出了川西拓实的身体。在她退出的同时，川西拓实眼睛一闭，身子一软就要倒下。

“拓实！”川尻莲立刻冲上前一把将其抱住，才不至于让他身子着地，“拓实，你怎么了？拓实？”

拓美很确定自己没有看错，在川西拓实晕倒的那一刻，川尻莲眼神中所流露的担心慌张，那绝对不是看一个普通同事该有的神态。果不其然，川尻莲甚至没有思考是不是该叫救护车，就已经把人抱着往楼下跑去。

*

也许是已经有过经验，川西拓实很清楚自己又晕倒了，意识虽然很清楚，身子却怎么都动惮不得。

“你叫什么名字？”

又来了，那把很熟悉的声音。

“回大人，我叫川西拓实……”

这好像是他的声音？

“起来吧，我不是大人，我是少爷，记住了”

“记住了，少爷！”

场景转换，迷迷糊糊之间，他好像见到了自己与另一人置身于一个不同时代的建筑场景——

“让你好好练字，怎么还是写得歪歪扭扭的”，那人皱起眉头，向“他”说道。

川西拓实见“自己”的视角伸出双手，覆上他的眉间，轻笑道：“少爷年纪轻轻的怎么就那么爱皱眉头，都要变成老头了，让拓实帮帮你，yoshiyoshi”

“你少给我贫嘴，赶紧练字去，练不好罚你今天不许吃晚饭……后的甜点”，他抓住“他”覆在额间的手，他原本想说不给吃晚饭，但终究还是舍不得让“他”饿肚子，于是改成了一点都没有威慑力的饭后甜点，这些“他”都知道，但“自己”依然很配合地表现出很失落的样子，“知道啦，知道啦，拓实会用心练字，不然少爷失望的！”

分明是温馨的场面，为何他的心里却是一阵心酸，甚至随着越来越多场景的浮现，让他的心一阵一阵刺痛。

*

“医生，你不是说他各项检查都没有问题吗？为什么他都已经昏迷了一天一夜了也不见醒来？”川尻莲看着还躺在床上动也不动的川西拓实，不解地问医生。

“从数据上来看确实是这样没有错，按理来说他应该不至于要昏迷那么久，但是人体组织是很奇妙的，每个人体质不一样，所以每个人的表现也不一样，或者你可以试试多跟他说说话，喊喊他的名字，刺激刺激他的反应，可能会加速他的苏醒。”

看着在病床上躺着一动也不动的人儿，川尻莲坐在床边，这还是第一次他那么近距离地看着他。

川尻莲知道，川西拓实有好看的双眼，好看的眉毛和好看的唇，笑起来让他心动，一脸崇拜地望着他时又让他自尊心得到大大的满足，但是此刻好看的五官现在却冰冷地做不出任何表情他爱看的表情。他讨厌这种他没有生机的感觉，仿佛下一秒就会留他一个人在这世上。

他抓起他的手靠近自己唇边，缓缓开口，“拓实，你快点醒来吧，我很担心你。”

*

“够了，如果这是你的愿望的话，我成全你！”

场景转到一个破旧的房子里，虚弱的“他”盯着男人的背影，尽力地隐藏着将近崩溃的情绪，直到他离开房间，“他”才放声哭泣。

这是怎么了？川西拓实想擦掉自己的眼泪，可才一触碰，场景又转到了另一个时空——

“他”正坐在桌子前，用毛笔一笔一划地在宣纸上写着字，每当一笔画落，“他”便忍不住流下一滴泪，“拓实的字实在写得太难看了，若是被少爷看见我把他的名字写得那么丑，定是要取笑一番”，在自言自语间，泪晕染了墨迹，也爬满了“他”的颊间，一眨眼，“他”已经虚弱地躺在了床榻之间。

“他”的手里紧紧握着一个什么东西，即便现在“他”已经感觉到自己的力量正在流失，仍死死地攥着那个东西不肯放手。

“他”动了动嘴唇，吐出了一个什么单字，眼前像是看到了什么过去的光景，伸出了另一只手想要握紧，但是“他”已经很累了，累得想要闭上眼，一滴泪从“他”的眼眶中流落，他也随之被一股力量推出了那人的身体，变成了一个旁观者。

而后，他看到一个男人从冲入房内，抱着“他”痛哭。

“你们骗我，你们都在骗我，你们都想拆散我们……”，男人的吼叫声在屋内响起，听起来是那么地绝望又无力。

他站在一边看着这一幕幕，心如绞痛，他想过去抱着那男子，可手才一触碰他，眼前的影像就像一缕烟尘般散开了。

“拓实！”

“拓实！”

“拓实，快点醒来吧，我很担心你。”

他听见有人在呼唤他的名字，熟悉而又温暖。

“川西君，是时候回去了”，一把陌生的男声忽然出现，同时像有一股什么力量把他拽起，在一瞬之间，他便重重摔入了一具躯体。

“啊！”川西拓实从病床上弹起，关于梦中的记忆不断倒灌入他的脑子，一幕幕清晰而真实，在梦中不能流泪的他忽然间悲从中来，怎的，就止不住眼泪抱头痛哭。

见川西拓实醒来又痛哭的样子，一旁的拓美迎上前开口询问，“拓实，你还好吗？”

“拓美，我做了一个梦，梦里，梦里我好像变了另一个人，那些场景好真实，好像真的发生过，有一个男人，我见到一个男人，我似乎对他……”他无法再叙述下去，因为每回忆一次他们之间的点滴，就让他的心好痛好痛。

“拓美，你说我这是怎么了？”川西拓实望着拓美，想从她的口中得到一些能让自己心安的话，但拓美只是看着他，神情复杂地看着他，始终不发一语。

“拓美，你知道是怎么回事对不对，我能感觉到你能受到我的感受，你能不能告诉我，我到底是怎么？”泪不受控制的从他的眼眶不断流落，在他人生的20年间，他还从未试过内心如此澎湃，仿佛心都要被剜出来般的疼痛。

“拓实，你醒了？”刚去帮川西缴了继续住院的费用，川尻莲一进门就惊喜地见到川西拓实醒来，快速地跑到他的身边，但他的笑容在见到川西满面的泪水之后褪却了。

“川尻先生……”见川尻莲过来，川西拓实紧紧握着川尻莲的手臂，眼泪流得更凶了。

“怎么了，拓实？”怎么哭了？他不解地望着川西拓实，不知他为何才刚醒来就哭得那么厉害。

川西拓实不发一语，而是紧紧盯着川尻莲的脸不放，是他吗？他知道，就是他。太久了，他想抓着他太久了，这个念头在他脑海里不断闪现，他终于又见到他。虽然梦中的片段零碎，但是他很确定，眼前的这个男人，就是他几度寻觅要找的那个人。

川尻莲才刚伸手想要把他滑落的泪擦去，就被一股力量拽下身子一把抱在怀里。“怎么了？”，他的话还没问出口，就被川西拓实堵住了双唇。

他被拓实亲了？川尻莲有些不知所措地感受着川西拓实在他的唇间摩擦。

他的吻虽然让他震惊，随之而来带给他更多的感受到他的渴望、思念以及不安。为了消除川西拓实的不安，川尻莲也将他紧紧抱在自己怀中，胶着的双唇暂时离开，轻轻地亲吻了他两颊间滑落的泪痕，才又将注意力转回那因为他的疼爱而染上樱花粉色的唇瓣。

刚刚苏醒本就虚弱的川西拓实，因二人亲密感到空气更加稀薄，他的双手失去了力气，只好攀附着川尻莲的背部，才不至于让自己的身体滑落。

好久了，想这么吻着他仿佛是好久好久的事，川尻莲用舌尖描绘着川西拓实的唇形，似乎想把他的所有一切都印在他的脑海中，过于满足的触感让他不禁在他唇间呢喃出声——“takumi。”

川尻莲的呢喃像一道惊雷，在川西拓实的脑里轰轰作响，他停止了对川尻莲的回应，睁开了双眼。

感受到怀中人儿的僵硬，本还在亲吻川西拓实的川尻莲疑惑地抬起头，氤氲的眼神透露着主人已经动了情，他轻抚着他的脸颊问道：“怎么了？”

川西拓实没有回答，而是把头转向了另一边，看了一会儿，轻轻推开了抱着他的川尻莲。

“对不起，我想我有点累了，能不能请川尻先生先回去”，他不敢看川尻莲过于热切的眼，哪怕看一眼，他也无法说出这样违心的话。

“你只想跟我说这些？”川尻莲语气冷淡地说道，让人听不出他到底是什么情绪。

“对不起”，他别过身来，不敢面对他。

“我不需要你的对不起”，他叹了一口气，“既然你想好好休息，那我就不打扰你了。”

他走了，门也被关上了，而川西拓实的心门好像也缺了一角，但他没办法不这么做，他转身走向从刚刚开始就一直背对着他的拓美，轻轻开口：“拓美，对不起。”

都是他的错，见到川尻莲之后，他的思绪过于澎湃，以至于忘记了拓美还在旁边，他们当着她的面亲吻拥抱，她心里肯定不好过，是他疏忽了。

“你没有对不起我，你也没有做错什么，拓实，其实要说对不起的人，是我”，拓美转过身来，轻轻对川西拓实说道，“但是你不用担心，这一切都要结束了。”

——————tbc————————


	9. 【09】始末

09 【始末】

本章适合搭配《running》食用

\--------------------------------

离开医院的川尻莲觉得非常郁猝，搞什么，明明亲他的是他，把他赶走的也是他，这个川西拓实，他可是越来越搞不懂了。

他很生气，但是更生气的是他又很清楚地发现，川西在自己心中的分量越来越重了，他气自己，难道自己还真拿他没办法了？

越想越愤懑，大晚上的也不知道该干嘛，也不想回家，干脆把车开回办公室，看看还有什么工作落下的，用工作转换心情算了。

可回到公司，在经过川西拓实的座位时，他又忍不住停了下来看着案头，想起他平时在座位上的样子。通过窗子看到到的川西拓实，虽然有时候会发呆，但大多数时候的他，都是认真努力的样子，看到这样的他，川尻莲都会忍不住露出微笑。

他忽然好奇，坐在这的他，视野是什么，小脑袋瓜子里想的又是什么。于是坐在他的位置上，观察起来，一本关于设计的书引起了他的注意，他拿起之后，一片压在下方的便签纸随即掉落在地下。

川尻莲低头拾起，顺便也瞅了一眼纸上写的内容，一看却吓了一跳。纸片内容记录的是大约一个月前某个客户的案件信息，内容很普通不至于让他惊讶，让他惊讶的是字迹太过熟悉，他不可能会看错，这是拓美的字迹，但拓美，除非她复活了，否则怎么可能……

他猜想是不是有人故意在模仿拓美的字迹，但如果说是日文，倒也是有可能，可这偏偏还是用英语记录的，先别说回国之后她很少会写英语，见过的人并不多，还有一点别人或许不知道，但是他却很清楚，她的这个“T”总是写得很不一样，看起来甚至有点像R，她说，这是她故意的，因为你中有我我中有你，听起来很幼稚，却是他们之间不为人知的秘密。

难道，她真的回来？

“莲？”川西拓实在晕倒之前，曾如此叫过他的名字，但在此之前，他从来只会称为他为“川尻先生”，而一般人会叫他莲君，仅有少数人会直呼他的名字。

“川尻先生，您是不信世界上有鬼吗？”川西拓实对他的问话窜出他的记忆。他当时怎么没留意到，他问的是“他是不信吗？”而非“信”，“不信”或“信不信”，言下之意是川西拓实自己信，惊讶于川尻莲的不信。

“我不是一个人去啊！”……

“如果大原太太还在的话，一定会有这样的话想对大原先生您说”……

“是这样的，一个叫拓美的女士让我给您带句话，她说……”

“你没事吧，我没撞到你吧。”……

认识川西拓实之后的点点滴滴不断从他的脑海里涌现，这也解释了为什么他似乎经常会看着一边发呆，又好像在听着谁在对他说话般下意识地点点头，原来他以为只是他有自己的精神世界，但其实是因为他的身边，有拓美？所以刚刚，他先是亲吻了他，随后又想起拓美在身边，于是又退缩了？所以他有时候会变成拓美？有时候又是拓实？

川尻莲觉得有些不真实，一向脑子很好的他对于眼前这个有可能的事实感觉到不可思议，感到非常超现实主义。他知道该相信科学，但是，除了刚刚闪过他脑海的可能性之外，谁还能给他更合理的解释？

他握着那张“拓美笔迹”的便签纸，内心翻腾，或者，只有当事人才能告诉他所有真相。他紧紧攥着手中的纸张，奔跑着回到车上，发动引擎，快速往医院开。

*

“拓美，你在说什么？什么叫一切就要结束了啊？”川西拓实疑惑地看着拓美，想知道到底是什么要结束了。

“拓实，谢谢你这段时间的照顾，我真的，很感激你为我做的一切。”

“你怎么跟我说这些，你这样怪怪的……”

“拓实”，她望进他的眼，也像望进他的灵魂，“永别了。”

“什么永别了，怎么……”回事，他两眼一黑，再一次感受到拓美进入了他的身体。

*

川尻莲用了最快的速度赶到医院，因为剧烈的奔跑还喘着大气，但在推开门的那一刻他却有些犹豫了，是因为他并不敢面对真相吗？他在内心反问自己，这是在害怕什么？

深呼吸一口气，不再犹豫，他敲了房间的门，进入了房间，在一片漆黑之中，川西拓实站在落地窗边，望着窗外的灯光闪烁。

“takumi”，川尻莲轻轻靠近，不太确定地唤着他，然而“川西拓实”并没有回头，还站立在一片灯光的映射下。

没有灯光，川尻莲看不清他的表情，可人的直觉有时候就是很奇怪，当他有一点点怀疑的苗头，就会觉得自己想的一切都很理所当然，就像现在，眼前的人虽然一言不发还背对着他，但他就是很确定，他不是拓实，而是拓美。

“是你吗？”他声音颤抖得他自己都莫名其妙，怕这一切不是真的，又怕这一切是真的。

哪怕川尻莲只是说了三个字，拓美也明白了他的意思，他终于察觉到了她的存在，她闭上双眼，发现眼泪也随之流出，真好，能流泪的感觉真好。

“你看这窗外的灯光，是不是很温馨，可惜，我再也不能为你留一盏无论你何时归来都会在家里亮起的灯了”，她话音刚落，川尻莲就从背后把她抱住了，那么紧，紧得像要把她揉进身体里。

“你回来了，你回来了”，他整个人仍处在震撼之中，不断重复着这句话，本能地收紧双臂，想留住她，留住这一刻。

“其实，我从未离开，我一直都在你身边”，她用手圈住他的双臂，何尝不是一样的思念，真好，能抱着他的感觉真好。

“对不起，对不起，我到现在才发现，对不起，拓美”，他本不是一个爱哭的人，可眼泪也不受控制地倾眶而出，“不要再离开我了，我舍不得你！”

川尻莲的泪湿透了她的项间，她当然知道他有多不舍，只是她脑里又闪回的了刚刚大平与她的对话——

“看来，你已经知道真相了”，他见拓美附身在川西拓实上又一言不发，知道她已经通过川西拓实的梦境看到了过去。

“原来，居然是这样……”她震惊、百感交集，想问的有很多，又不知道该从何问起。

“其实你早该发现了才是，这就是为什么川西拓实对你来说如此特别，你可以听见他的心声，可以随时附着他的身体，而他可以看见你，因为你们，本就是一体”，大平注意看着拓美的反应，见她果然表情没有太多变化，便知道她果然已经猜到了，“你是川西拓实前世遗落在世间的一魄，主的是他人世间的欲望与执念，没有你在，他一直都对所有的人和事无欲无求，自从你开始上了他的身，才把一点一滴的欲望倒灌入他的灵魂，让他逐渐有所改变，让他懂得了什么叫爱。”

“那为什么，我在进入他的身体之后没有跟他融为一体，反而是让他陷入了昏迷？”

“那是因为你遗落在人世后，附着在了别人的身体中，吸收了别人的气息，就像在培养基里分化了属于自己的思想”，灵魂的本质是思想，只要有独立的成体系的思想，就是独立的灵体，可是拓美，还不太一样，“你属于原灵体遗失的部分，又掺杂了别人的灵气，灵体并不纯粹，你的出现会扰乱原本属于别人的命格，就好像多米诺效应一样，一个骨牌就触发了全部的倒塌。”

“所以，我根本不应该存在于这个世界上是吗？那为什么你们不把我直接处理了算了。”她有点自暴自弃，无法相信自己居然只是个多余的存在。

“我应该在很早之前就跟你说过，‘他’的怨念太深，唯一的解决办法，是消除他留在世上的执念。执念一日不消解，魂魄就无法提纯。”

此时拓美才懂，原来他说的他不是指川尻莲，而是川西拓实的前世，他在前世留下的怨念，也就是她自己。

“只有你心甘情愿放弃执念，回归到本体，我们才能为你分离，如果你不愿意，我们也没有办法，如果你选择继续占据他的身体，我或许只能把你囚禁，那你永远也得不到解脱，而川西拓实的灵魂也将永远无法完整。但这是你愿意看见的吗？”

所谓一念成佛，一念成魔……

回忆闪过，她咬咬牙掰开川尻莲的手，转身望入他的眼，覆上他的脸，为他拭去掉落的泪，她很爱他，但她不愿他们两人都因她而痛苦。

“莲，我也舍不得你，舍不得你的笑脸，舍不得你的拥抱，舍不得你的你对我说的每一句我爱你，但是我不能不走了。”她没说一句，泪就忍不住跟着流出。

“拓美，拓美”，川尻莲泣不成声，发不出一句完整的话语，只好不断地呼唤着拓美的名字，只希望她能留下，留在他的身边。

“我很感激上天，起码他给我们一个机会好好说声再见。”

“拓美，不要，不要……”

“莲”，她抚摸着川尻莲的脸颊，包含泪水的眼眸紧紧盯着他，“不要忘了我，就让我自私一次，不要忘了我好吗？只要你不忘了我，我就会一直都在。”

“我不会，不会”，他紧紧将拓美抱在胸前，害怕只要一放开，她就会离自己而去。

这就够了，拓美在心中感叹，用力呼吸了一口来自川尻莲身上的气息，继而挣脱了他的怀抱，“我真的要走了。”

“不，拓美，我不……”

“难道你想让我代替他留在这里吗？”

拓美的话成功让川尻莲一震，僵在原地。

他的反应让她知道，她现在做的，是对他们三个最好的决定。她的视线越来越模糊，她努力挤掉眼泪，想最后一次再清楚地看着他，记住他，“没有我，你也可以过得很好，珍惜身边的人，莲酱”，她流着泪露出微笑，最后一次这样呼唤他，“我爱你，永别了”。

伴随着她的话音，是她同步落到他唇间的吻，在双唇交碰的瞬间，一道刺眼的光出现，之后像有什么强烈撞击进了他的身躯，同时川西拓实身子一软，倒在了他的怀中。

川尻莲已分不清这一切到底是真是幻，回过神来之时，自己已经抱着昏迷的川西拓实坐在地上不知道哭了多久，他遇见她，失去她，以为她回来了，却只是又失去了她。

*

这一次川西拓实并没有昏迷多久，并且关于拓美最后消失的记忆，他竟然记得一清二楚，他就像一个被固定的旁观者，看着相爱的人生死诀别。

既然川尻莲什么都知道了，他也直接跟他坦白，其实自己的大部分工作成果都是靠拓美才完成的，没有拓美在，恐怕自己实在是承受不起这些工作，因而他向川尻莲提出了辞职。川西拓实知道虽然确实有能力不足的原因，其实内在更多的，是他不知道该如何面对川尻莲。

川尻莲虽然没说什么，但是也并没有阻止他的离去，就这样，就像镜花水月一般，他认识了他，爱上了他，又离开了他。

离开公司之后，川西拓实并没有像以往一样只是打打散工度日，因为这一段不寻常的经历，让他确实对室内设计产生了兴趣，报读了相关课程，他希望能更好地充实自己，或许还有机会能重拾相关的工作，就像拓美对他说的，多学习一些东西总没有错，人生一定会变得更好。

那晚之后，他也没有再见过拓美，不知道她的归处是何方，是不是按她说的只要解决掉这件事她就会有好的归宿。可惜，他的世界也再没有光怪陆离的事情发生，他也不能再问谁这个问题了，一切都太过平静，要不是思念太过真实，他可能真的会把一切当成一场梦。

也许是因为经历过，他更成熟了，也许也是因为拓美教导有方，从前看到学习资料就头大想睡觉的他，现在吸收起新知识来居然非常迅速，连最难的英语都顺手多了。

一切好像都在变得更好，只是他偶尔也会想起川尻莲的笑，川尻莲的吻，川尻莲的拥抱，还有那飘散在空气间若有似无的属于他的气息。

有些记忆会随着时间退却，但有些记忆却会逐渐沉淀，变得越来越深刻。川西拓实想，或许他对川尻莲感情，就是后者吧。

他坦率地承认，他很想他，很想见他，但是现在可能还不能吧。在于一个时机，在于两人都需要时间，在于他认为现在的自己还配不上川尻莲。

*

“请所有的考生停止答题，并将考卷翻转，等待工作人员收取。”

“啊，终于考完了！”川西拓实伸了一个懒腰。这是他在参加成人大学入学考试，就他个人感觉，考得还不错，最近他学习有种突飞猛进的感觉，他感叹为什么自己这股学习的热情不是在学生时代就爆发，否则他搞不好也是可以上东大的命。可惜没有如果，他只好脚踏实地重新再出发，重新开拓道路的成果。

收拾好东西后，他挎着自己的小挎包随着人群移动，还没到大门口，就被大伙的议论声吸引了。

“你看你看，居然有人拿了那么大束花在等人耶！”

“哇，全是粉红色的玫瑰，也太浪漫了吧！”

“该不会是要准备求婚吧，啊！”

顺着他们讨论的方向，川西拓实踮起脚尖八卦了地看了看究竟是怎么回事，但人实在有点多，他只看到有个人拿着一大束粉红色玫瑰，可脸被花束遮住了那人的脸，他也看不清到底是什么个情况。

好啦，知道你们很恩爱啦，也不用当着那么多人面来秀嘛，他在内心嫌弃道，害他一个人的，又觉得心里酸酸的了。算了算了，他甩甩头，决定不理别人的事，毕竟他还要去打工，去晚了就要被扣薪水了。说起来这份兼职还真挺好的，因为他会英语可以跟外国客人交流，还能多赚快一倍的工资，果然知识就是力量，什么爱不爱的，他呸……

“拓实！”在他还美滋滋算着这个月可以拿到多少薪水的时候，一把熟悉的声音叫住了他。这是……

“拓实！”那人又叫了他一遍，他确定没有听错，机械性地转过来，只见那人抱着一大束玫瑰，朝着他的方向奔来，两边的人也像有默契一般为他们让出道路。

当那人走近他，他终于知道不是自己在做梦，站在他面前的，确实是他许久未见的川尻莲。

“你……你这是在做什么”，见他抱着花的模样，有点傻，跟一贯的他形象并不相符。

“我，我在等你”，他似乎有些不好意思，局促地不知道在他面前怎么表现，想起自己手中还拿着花，笨拙地递到他手上，“这是……送你的。”

“……你送我这个干嘛”，他又不是女人，送他花干嘛，虽然心里嫌弃着，又不自觉感到有些小窃喜。

“我不知道该怎么表达我的心意，就想着你看到这个会懂，以前拓……”，踩雷了，他还没说完，拓实已经一脸不高兴。

“不是，我是想说，其实我一直做一个梦，在梦里，我一直在等一个人的归来”，在那晚见到拓美之前，他已经隐隐约约会梦到这些场景，在经过那晚之后，他的梦境更是越来越清晰，在梦里他和一位少年相识、相知、相恋，最后无奈分开，直到他生命的最后一刻，他都在等着那个人回到他的身边。

“我想，我一直在等你的人就是你”，既然他不喜欢花，他便把花丢在一边，空出双手牵着他的。

“那你现在确定了，要找的是我，川西拓实，而不是拓美的替身？”他就是很介意这个事，所以才一直都没办法坦率地对他承认自己的感情。

没想到他会直接问出口，但也不怕，关于这个问题，他已经无数次问过自己了，“我想我还是分得清跟我相处的到底是谁，那个傻傻的，默默关心我的人，我不会搞错，那个让我动心让我总是担心的人，我也不会搞错。对不起，我花了那么久的时间才整理清楚我自己的思绪，才搞清楚我要找的不是别人，在等的一个人，一直都是你。”

“那么，川西拓实，你愿意回来我身边吗？”他局促不安地告白，也不知道对方会不会愿意接受他的真心。

听了他的话，川西拓实又哭又笑，让身边的呆头鹅不知所措，愣了半天之后才想起该出纸巾给他擦眼泪，但是他一个大老爷们也没有随身带纸巾的习惯啊，只好把自己的袖子拉长代替纸巾为他擦拭。他好笑的举动彻底把川西拓实逗乐了，他以笑声止住了眼泪，握着川尻莲的手，用还带着哭腔的声线说：“莲，从今以后，也请多多指教了。”

川尻莲也笑了，笑着把川西拓实拥入怀中，笑着用唇印上他思念已久的人，用吻告诉他自己的爱有多浓，直到两人都快呼吸不过来，才不舍地放开他。

“好多人在看着”，三月春风，微风吹得人好心醉，他的话也听得他醉醺醺的，他的吻更是让他不自觉沉醉，以至于吻得太专心才发现他们已经成了众人围观的焦点，吹哨的，鼓掌的都有。

“看就看吧，让他们看看我们有多恩爱，让他们嫉妒去”，川尻莲在他耳边低语，发现自己爱极了红晕染满他双颊的模样。

“别闹啦，走吧”，终于，川西拓实反握他的手，还不忘拾起地上的花，反正是送他的，有礼物收嘛，多好，不要白不要。

“好，我们回家去吧”，终于，川尻莲悬着的心也放下了，露出了自己的招牌笑容。

“回谁家？你家我家？”

“只要有你在的地方，就是家。”

“我以前怎么不知道你这么会说话？”

“多得是你不知道的事。”

在恋人们的爱意蔓延中，一阵清风吹过卷起了一阵樱花雨，所以此刻他们看对方的画面不仅仅有粉红泡泡，还有一片片粉红的花瓣散落，川尻莲将握着川西拓实的手改为与他十指紧扣，“回家吧？”

“嗯！”川西拓实的唇笑出心形，早把还要打工的事给忘了，紧握眼前人的手，就像街道中飘来的那首歌谣诉说的那般，他知道，这一次，他再也不会放手了——

“在迷雾中徘徊不前

似在某处感觉到你的气息

所以我逐渐苏醒

两人共同拥有的记忆

你的温暖我无法忘记

全部涌出的瞬间

只想静静陪在你身边

如果能把你温暖的手紧牵

伤痕也会消失不见

哪怕只在你身边就好

向着你的方向

I'm running

与你紧紧相拥

紧闭双眼 暂停时间 诉说着我们的爱语

一直握紧双手永不改变

不要离开

Running to you

*

两人交换的约定

忆起与你共度的回忆

溢出的全部瞬间

其实我一直在你身边

如果能把你温暖的手紧牵

伤痕也会消失不见

只要让我在你身边

向着你的方向

I'm running

*

不要再哭泣，我不会让你一个人

绕了那么远的路才回到你身边抱歉

请让我留在这里在你身边

在以你为名的景色之间

再也不会离开你的身边

在一片黑暗之间有光的照射，向着你的方向

Running to you ”

——————————————

一年后

经过川西拓实的努力，他终于考到上了设计师的资格，现在已经是一名新人设计师了。而川尻莲的公司，也在大家的经营下变得越来越有名气，虽然算不得什么大设计公司，但还是得到了不少业界的肯定，在上个月，刚刚宣布川尻莲设计的作品获得了国内室内设计大奖。

而颁奖典礼将在今晚举行。

“拓实，你……算了。”半年前，在川尻莲的软泡硬磨攻势之下，川西拓实终于答应搬来跟他一起住，他们现在已经是恩爱同居的小夫夫了。

“怎么了？”难得穿着一整套西装礼服的川尻莲出现在川西拓实面前，他猜想他是在为今天晚上的颁奖礼做准备。

“没事了，你估计也不知道”，算了，让他好好看YouTube视频吧，他自己再找找。

“你先说说嘛”，还小瞧他了不是？他现在可不是以前的他了，他关掉ipad，正视着他以表对他的事情的重视。

“我在找出席宴会搭配的领带，但是找不到……”他很少会用到领带，所以他也不太清楚收到哪里去了，以前都是拓美收起来的，但是这句话他可不敢说，怕他会吃醋。

“是不是在客房的柜子里的第二个抽屉里的里面那个收纳盒里？”川西拓实几乎没有思考，就脱口而出。

川尻莲半信半疑地走到客房，果然在他说的地方找到了那几条不常用的领带。

“嘿，想不到你还挺厉害，找到了，是你之前收拾过吗？”他拿了两条领带对川西拓实比划意思问他哪一条更合适。

川西拓实指了指蓝色的那条，“我没有收拾过啊，诶，为什么我会知道放在那的？”

诶，对哦，为什么他会知道啊？

诶？

嗯？！

\----------------------The end-----------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以其实这篇文的灵感还真的是来自于《running》
> 
> 加上当时在看《想见你》，就脑洞了这么一个灵魂附着的故事
> 
> 脑洞是个好脑洞，可惜文笔实在是xxj，恐怕不能表现出来万分之一
> 
> 有点生气，但高兴的是终于可以更番外了
> 
> 其实最初写这篇文就是为了要写番外


	10. 【番外】少爷&胸口痣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 既然那么多人想这他们两位死，那么我先动手吧！
> 
> ⚠️BE预警，人物死亡预警⚠️

【番外】少爷

\------------------------------------------

江户时期，博多地区最有权有势的大名当属川尻家。除了藩主之外，就属川尻家最受敬重，因此，对于当地普通百姓来说，能进入川尻家当差已经是一件非常荣耀的事。

“来我们川尻家，最重要的就是要守规矩，谨言慎行，主子是没有错的，所有的错都是我们的错，记住了吗？”清晨，川尻家管事正在对新一批进入川尻家帮佣的人训话。

“记住了！”

“记住了”，在一片洪亮的回答声中，一个约莫只有11、2岁的少年迟钝地跟着大家回复，他叫川西拓实，被父母压低头的他，是跟着父母来到川尻家帮佣的。

“既然都记住了，那现在我来分配大家干活……”

根据管事的安排，他和父母被分配到庭院打扫，他们家里穷，从小他就跟着爸妈到处接差事，在大户人家打短工打得多也已经很熟悉大户人家的做派了，但川尻家比起他以往去过的人家里都还要豪华得多，连庭院都是别人家好几倍大，因此他边打扫也边忍不住到处张望。

秋风吹起了银杏的落叶，一位着青衣的少年矗立在树下，抬头看着落叶一片一片落下，如此美景让川西拓实看呆了，还不自觉地发出了一声“啊”的感叹。

不远处传来的声响打断了川尻莲的思考，他转眼望着发出声音的人，只是个衣衫褴褛的少年，个子不高，也很瘦弱，倒是那一双眼睛很有灵气。见他低头捂着嘴巴像是害怕打扰了他的样子，倒是引起了他的兴趣。

“你叫什么名字？”川尻莲走向他，他没有主动对自己打招呼，又是个生面孔，看来是刚进府里的下人。

“大人，我叫川西拓实。”少年跪下低头回答，见他衣着不菲，一定是身份尊贵的人，尊称一声大人总没有错。

“起来吧，我不是大人，我是少爷，记住了”，川尻莲对他的称呼噗嗤一笑，并迅速加以纠正。

“记住了”，川西拓实不敢抬头看他，只敢低着头重复了他说的话，那时候的他还不知道，“少爷”这两个字，会牵绊着他的一生。

*

川西拓实再次见到那位少年，是管事安排他去当川尻家二少爷家的书童，当他见面得知那位少年就是川尻莲时，当着他的面忍不住又发出了惊叹。

“川西君，你老是这么一惊一乍的可不行”，不知何时，川尻莲走到了他身边，俯下身子对他说。

这是他第一次见到川尻莲的笑脸，跟他想象中的一点都不一样，他的笑温暖而亲切，连眼角都眯成一条弧线，让他的嘴角不自觉也跟着扬起了幅度。

从此，他开始了当川尻莲随身书童的生活，每天伺候他的起居，护送他上下学堂，虽然说是书童，川尻莲从未把他当做下人对待，只是偶尔闹气脾气要去外面玩，他有时候实在是管不住劝不动。

少爷若只是小打小闹晚归之类的，川西拓实也只是会受到管事的责骂，少爷闹得凶的时候，他就难免要遭到皮肉之苦，因为“主子不可能有错，错的都是下人”，一切都是他督劝不力之责，所以他必须受到惩罚，这是家规。

这一切他从未对川尻莲说过，少爷对他很好，这些小事就无需他担心了，况且他知道，平时在家里太压抑了，少爷才会想在外面通过耍闹的方式发泄，便自己默默承受了一切，也算是为少爷默默做了一些事。

直到有一次，川尻少爷和私塾里的另一位少爷打了起来，由于平时他都在在课堂外等少爷下课并不知道书塾内发生的情况，所以当他接到仆人的通知冲进教室的时候，少爷的脸已经挂彩，胳膊和背部也有不同程度的受伤。

他没来得及护主，还让少爷的身上有了明显的伤痕，没得说，肯定是要被狠狠抽一顿，而且比以往都要来得狠。

所以当他颤抖着为川尻莲端来洗脸水的时候，川尻莲立马发现了川西拓实的不对劲。他掀起川西拓实的衣袖，那一条条鞭痕让他触目惊心，顺着痕迹，他让川西把衣服脱了，起初川西并不愿意，但在他强硬的坚持下不得不服从。

受伤的身子已经上过药了，但破裂的肌肤仍在诉说着身体的主人刚刚遭遇了什么，更何况新伤之下，还有已结痂的旧伤和早已变成疤痕的纹路。

川尻莲越看眼神越冰冷，但并未发一言，而是默默走到柜子里拿出了一小瓶东西，来到川西拓实身边，让他坐下，自己则是走到他身后，打开了瓶子。

“少爷，我已经上过药的。”估摸着少爷是想给自己上药，所以想要打断他。

“你给我闭嘴”，他不想与他多说话，只是动作轻轻地把药粉轻轻地洒在他的身上。

“嗯……”药粉接触皮肤传来清凉感，让他不禁呻吟出声。少爷用的东西果然跟他们下人用的不一样，以前上药他只会觉得疼痛，偶尔还会有瘙痒感，但这个完全没有不适，可他随即又想到这么珍贵的东西给自己用是糟蹋了，旋即有开口说道：“少爷，我没事，这些药给我用浪费了，我……”

“我让你闭嘴没听到吗！”在川西拓实的记忆中，这是少爷第一次对他发脾气，他也被唬住了，不敢再发一言，乖乖让他上药。

世界很安静，他的动作很轻柔，川西拓实似乎还能感受到他似乎在极力隐忍着自己的怒气，虽然他并不知道少爷在气些什么，但是本能告诉他，这个时候，还是乖乖的什么都不要说比较好。

直到确定伤口都敷好药，川尻莲才合上瓶盖，把药交到川西拓实手上，叮嘱他一天上一次药。

“真不想浪费我的药，就不要再挨打了。”最后少爷这样跟他说。

*

也不知道是怎么回事，自从那次之后，川尻莲便再也没有在外面惹事，所以川西拓实之后也没有再受什么皮肉之苦，也就果然没有再浪费那还剩一点点的创伤药粉。

日子就那么一天天地过去，川尻家的二少爷也逐渐长成了风度翩翩的公子哥，而川西拓实，仍旧是那个跟在他身边不起眼的小书童。

但川尻莲对川西拓实仍是极好的，像是有什么好吃的，总不会忘记给自己的小书童备一份，看到好玩的，也会及时与他分享，甚至还会教他读书写字，让他更懂是非。

就好像现在，川尻莲一脸高兴地走到川西拓实身边，“你猜我给你带什么了？”

“少爷的东西都是很新奇又很惊喜的，我可猜不到”，见少爷笑得开心，他也很开心。

听他那么说，川尻莲露出了得意的笑容，从身后拿出一个长筒形状的东西，递到川西拓实手上，“你看看”。

“这是什么？”川西接过他递过来的东西，前后左右摆弄了一番也不知道这长得像擀面杖一样的东西是干嘛的。

“不是这样的，你看”，川尻莲把他手中的东西拿过来，站在他背后环着他将东西放置在他眼前，转动了起来，“这个东西叫万花筒，是洋人的玩意儿，你看，只要转动这里，就会有不同的花纹出来。”

“真的耶！”川西拓实兴奋地眯起一只眼看着镜中的变化，“少爷你看，又变成蝴蝶了！”

他转头对川尻莲说，才发现他环着自己的身子，两人靠得好近，近得他都能闻到他身上传来好闻的香味。

“少爷，还是我自己拿着吧”，他脸红着从川尻莲手中接过万花筒，假装低头在仔细研究小玩意，实在是在掩饰自己狂跳不已的内心，直到川尻莲留下“别玩太久，记得练字”的嘱咐离开，才逐渐平复了心情。也是从那一刻开始，他发现，自己对少爷似乎有了不一般的感情。

*

曾经川西拓实以为，他和少爷一起的时光，会像保存在琥珀当中一样，那么透彻明亮，即便他有不可告人的小心思，只要他不说，那么他就可以永远保留在心中。

然而事实并不能事事尽如人意，因为也并不是所有人都愿意见到他们那么亲密。转眼间，川尻莲也到了需要婚配的年纪。

作为有权有势的川尻家的二儿子，他的婚事自然需要慎重又慎重，当选择与川尻家门当户对且能为双方带来利益的亲家。

川尻家的意思，是让川尻莲与江户的渡边家联姻，不仅是因为能扩大势力范围，更是为了今后上京作铺垫。

但这件事，川尻莲本人却表现地十分反感，不仅多次缺席商讨会议，还多次与父母有所争执。而把一切看在眼里的川西拓实，一方面很担忧少爷与家里的关系搞得那么僵，一方面也难过少爷终将有娶妻生子的一天。他知道他没有资格难过，也不该有这样的想法，但是他就是没有办法控制自己，没有办法不在乎。

随着两家商讨进一步推进，川尻莲与父母的关系也越加紧张，甚至发展出少爷被禁足的情形。作为川尻莲的随身书童，川西拓实还是担负起日常照顾川尻莲的工作，可见少爷明明一天天日渐消沉，但面对他时，还强打精神勉强挤出微笑，不让自己多担心，看到这样的少爷，让他的心更是揪了起来。

也许，他该做些什么力所能及的事情让情况不要变得那么糟糕？

1月雪花纷飞的清晨，他跪在川尻老爷的门前，希望他能网开一面解除禁令，但一个下人的话哪里重要，所以他哪怕是从昨晚就一直跪到今晨，任凭雪花已经将他的脸冻伤，屋内仍不见有松口的迹象。

他几度体力不支险些晕倒，却仍凭着一腔坚持笔直地跪在屋外。

终于，在他倒地之前，川尻夫人出现在了他面前。他急忙张开干涩的嗓子对夫人说道自己会劝说少爷接受婚礼，请他们不要再对少爷禁足了，少爷已经开始用绝食反抗，再这么下去只会让少爷的身体会扛不住的。

看他的鼻尖红红的样子，不知是因为情绪激动还是被冻伤了，川尻夫人重重地叹了口气，说少爷的足可以解禁，但是他们不许他再与少爷见面。

“你能做得到吗？”他听着川尻夫人对他的质问，心也不断往下沉。

虽然他不明白夫人的用意，却也鼓起了勇气，与夫人对视，回答道：

“只要是为少爷好，拓实什么都能做到。”

*

之后，川尻家解除了对川尻莲的禁足，川西拓实却因为感染了风寒病倒了。

“咳咳”，深冬的刺骨寒风让他的症状愈发严重，即便是有火盆在旁，仍未让他感觉到有所好转。

此时，门外响起了敲门声，这让卧榻在床上的川西拓实十分诧异，这么晚了，还会有谁来找他，在他喊了一声请进之后，一个他无比熟悉的身影进入了他的空间。

“少爷，你怎么来了？”惊讶地看着忽然造访的人，不明白他为什么会来此。

“听说你生病了，我来看看你”，说来也惭愧，他们相伴多年，这却是他第一次拜访他家。

“您这么尊贵的身份，怎么能屈尊来这种肮脏的地方”，见是他来，他连忙起身半坐。

“拓实，我还不知道我们之间需要这样客套”，他对他的话感到不悦，他根本不在乎他家到底如何，而是径自走到他的床边坐下，扶起了他的身子，见他精神还不错，倒也是让他放宽了些心。

“拓实知道少爷体惜下人，但这确实不……”

“你的身子可有好些？”不想跟他扯这些有的没的，他先问出他关心的。

“好……好一些了”，其实并没有好，在家休息的几天，他只觉得自己状况越来越差。

“那就好，你要快些好起来，快回到我身边，知道吗”，他伸手握着他的手，而川西拓实则抽出不着声色地假装咳嗽，又把手抽出了。

“谢谢少爷关心，但是我这病容易传染，玷污了少爷身躯就不好，拓实没事，还请少爷早点回去。”

“拓实，难道这么多年了，你还不明白我的心意吗？还需要说这样的理由来搪塞我吗？”他知道少爷的双眼正紧盯着自己，但他不敢抬头看，怕就怕只看一眼，他就无法再说出违心之言，但是，当听到少爷说出这些话时，他内心仍是感到无比震撼，这就够了不是嘛，虽然他并未对自己说出什么情爱之言，但这样一句疑似表述了心意的话，不就已经足够了吗？

“拓实知道少爷对我一直都很好，从未把我当做下人对待，说句僭越的话，拓实也一直很尊敬少爷，把少爷当成自己的兄长……”他强忍着眼泪，断断续续说出这些话，一字一句都如同小刀一般划入川尻莲心中。

“这就是你的真心？”

“拓实所说的每一句都是真心话。”

“那你为何不敢看着我的眼睛说？”

川尻莲的话让川西拓实心头一震，所以他已经被看穿了吗？但是不可以，他已经答应了夫人，不可以耽误少爷的前程，他用袖子用力抹掉自己即将掉落的眼泪，换上一副坚决的表情抬头，“我……”

只发出一个音节，就被川尻莲扣住了脑袋堵住了双唇。

少爷的唇用力地在他的唇瓣游走，紧抱着他的双臂仿佛要把他揉进自己的身体里，这让他无法思考，只能任由着他对他索求，从霸道到温柔，整个天地间仿佛只剩下了他们彼此之间沉重的喘息，忘了什么家族，什么身份，什么婚约……

“婚约”，这个词的窜入让他忽然清醒，他使尽全力将川尻莲推开，见他一脸错愕地看着自己，瞬间表情又转为冰冷。

“胆小鬼”，川尻莲的口中崩出这三个字，语气明显是生气了。

“少爷不该对我做这种奇怪的事，拓实说了，拓实只把少爷当做自己的兄长，也祝福兄长能有一门好的姻缘。”川西拓实强迫着自己直视川尻莲说出了这样的话，也看着川尻莲的脸越来越黑。“而我自己，也会希望自己与兄长一样，娶到一位好……”

“够了，如果这是你的期望的话，我成全你。”川尻莲看着他，痛得连牙齿都在颤抖，他闭上眼不想让眼泪流出，随后快速转身离开。

望着他离去的背影，川西拓实知道，自己成功地伤到了川尻莲，也成功地摧毁了自己。

*

明明只是一场普通的风寒发热，也不知为何，就严重地发展成了急性肺炎，随着川尻莲婚期的临近，川西拓实的生命力也在慢慢耗尽。

他知道自己大限将至了，因为他听到大夫跟他的父母说，让他们珍惜最后的时光。所以他也懒得再喝药了，反正都药石枉然了，浪费这些钱做什么呢，他只是难过，自己不能再为父母尽孝。

然后在迷迷糊糊之间，他听说了川尻家二公子终于娶得了渡边大小姐归家。原以为早在那天晚上已经流完的泪水又一次造访，最后哭得他眼睛都疼了，还不肯作罢。

再然后，他连进食都困难了，只知道自己身子越来越越轻，偶尔有精神比较好的时候，也只是坐在案牍前，用毛笔写着一个字，一个他在心里念过无数遍的汉字，只能凭着一笔一划寄托着相思，只有那么做，才有那么一点点活着的实感。

生命就像沙漏，随着时光的流逝，他的精神越来越差，好像日子就在醒了睡睡了醒之间流转着。

那一天，他难得清醒了，用已经瘦得不知是骨包皮还是皮包骨的手，拿起了身旁少爷送给他的万花筒，自从他缠绵病榻之后，这个小玩意他就从未离身。

他知道自己可能撑不了多久了，因为即便是那么简单的举起到眼前的动作，都让他觉得无比吃力。

艰难地转动起万花筒，不知是因为意识已经浑浊，还是眼前模糊了泪水，他已经看不清镜中蝴蝶的影像。但他仍记得，少年欢喜地把万花筒交给他的场景。

那一年，他遇见那个少年，他穿着青色长袴，站在一片片散落的银杏片之间，转头向他看来，对他微笑，自从他的天地再无别的颜色，他只能看着他，也只想看着他。

他也还记得与他站在樱花树下偷看他的背影时微风吹来阵阵的清香；

记得夏季那珂川岸边的蝉鸣和少年戏水的笑声；

记得初雪过后，他们踏雪从学堂归来，印出并行的脚印,少年捉弄般把雪球丢向他的身影……他的感官，他的四季，都是关于他的记忆。

只是，他似乎已经快想不起来他的脸是什么样了，他越用力回想就越觉得意识正在慢慢流逝。

今年的春季，他怕是再也等不到与他一同赏樱的那一天了。

“莲……”，干涸的唇舌只能勉强发出一个单音，一个他在心里念过无数遍，却从不敢开口唤出的名。

他的少年，他的少爷，他的一生挚爱……

他这脆弱而又卑微的一生啊，注定全是无法愈合的伤痕。

一滴泪从他眼间滑落，停留在脸颊间，他的生命，也永远停格在了这一瞬。

*

当川尻莲接到通知赶到川西拓实家里的时候，看到的是一副他不敢相信的场景——川西父母围着躺在床上瘦得他几乎认不出来紧紧闭着双眼的川西拓实嚎啕大哭，他耳朵轰得像火药在耳蜗处炸开，颤抖地走向已无血色的川西拓实身旁。

“拓实……”屋内散落一地的，是一片片写满了“莲”字的纸片，他跪在地上，小声轻唤他的名字，见川西拓实手里还紧紧攥着他们的万花筒，然而对方对他的呼唤没有任何回应。

“拓实！”他不敢伸手触摸他，他只是睡着了对吧，他病了需要休息，对啊，他们不是跟他说他只是普通的风寒吗，普通的风寒能有多严重，他不能打扰他对吧。

“拓实”他不是在等他吗，他已经来了，为什么他还不睁开眼看看他啊？

“少爷，拓实他，他，已经去了”，川西的父亲见他这个样子，忍不住开口。

“你骗人，他只是睡着了，来人啊，快给我去叫大夫！人都哪里去了，大夫呢，大夫！”川尻莲忽然大声喊叫，近乎沙哑地发出最大的声浪。

他起身坐到川西的床边，把他的身躯抱起，“你们都骗我，你们都想拆散我们，他还有体温，他怎么可能死了。大夫，大夫人呢！”

“少爷，您冷静点，拓实，真的已经走了，不信你摸摸他的脉搏。”

“我不信，我不信，你们都是骗我的，都是骗我的”，川尻莲机械性地重复着这句话，把人紧紧抱在自己怀中，也不知道过了多久，也发出了抽泣的声音，从轻声啜泣，到似乎要把灵魂都喊出的恸哭，但再也换不回鲜活的生命。

*

“怎么说你也已经见到他了，可以安心跟我走了吧”，一名身穿黄色浴衣的男子对身旁的一缕幽魂说。

“嗯”，已变成幽灵的川西拓实双眼紧盯着抱着自己躯体痛哭的川尻莲，发现原来幽灵是不会流泪的。

“每个人都有自己的命数，生命无数轮回，长河漫漫，寰宇千秋，指不定你们在哪里又会相遇了。”他说了平时不知道要说多少遍的台词，希望能劝说他赶紧跟他离去，好让他回地府交差。

“嗯，走吧”，川西拓实点点头。

“走了吗？” 居然那么爽快就要走了？他还以为他们这幅生死相依的样子要纠缠一段时间他才能收工，“好吧，那走吧。”

他变出一艘轮渡，把川西拓实引导上船，光好奇川西拓实为什么能那么冷静了，并没有发现川西拓实身躯留落的一滴眼泪浸入了川尻莲的胸口，化作了一颗痣印在了上面。 

【番外的番外】胸口痣

我是一颗胸口痣，我的主人名叫川尻莲，其实我并不是一出现就附着在我主人的身上，而是来自一个叫川西拓实的人死前留下的一滴泪。

川西拓实，是川尻莲的恋人，在他死去之后，灵魂出窍之际，不小心把自己的一缕念想随着我这一滴泪留在了人世间，而在我的前主人躯体被这位川尻莲抱在怀里之后，我便附着在他的身躯，形成了一颗黑色的胸口痣。

在前主人离去后的一段时间，我的新主人每日都借酒消愁，把自己折磨地不成样子，偶尔清醒的时候，也是喊着前主人的名字。

新主人新娶的夫人见他心思全不在自己身上，又一副不愿独活的样子，对此感到无比愤怒。受不得委屈的她跟娘家一起提了解除婚约的要求，回到了自己的据地，而这一切，新主人似乎都不在意，仍过着昏天暗地的生活。

直到那一天，川尻夫人来到新主人面前，见他醉倒在一堆酒瓶之间，抱着他难过地流着泪说道：“我早就告诉你，不要对一个小厮倾注太多的感情，你看你现在，你看你现在，你不要再喝了，你还要不要命了，早知道如此，我当初，我当初……哎。”

“母亲，你放心，我答应你，我会扛起川尻家二公子的责任，但是在此之前，请让我好好整理自己的心绪，你放心，我不会去死的，我知道拓实不愿意看到我那个样子，我会让您和父亲满意的，但在此之前，能不能先不要管我。”新主人也不知道是哭是笑地对自己的母亲说。

听完新主人的话，川尻夫人却抱着他哭得更大声了。

自此之后，我的新主人再也不酗酒了，却变成了个不爱说话的人，他经常会一个人坐在院子里的一棵银杏树下发呆，有时候一坐就是一个下午。

他对一个叫万花筒的东西似乎情有独钟，因为我多数情况下听到他说话，甚至感受到他因笑而震动胸腔，都是看着摸着这个万花筒的时候。

他说：“拓实，你看樱花又开了，点心我已经准备好了，等雨停了，我们就可以去赏花。”

他说：“拓实，这几天天气忽然又冷了，你是不是又没有好好穿衣服，一会儿感冒了，又要赖在床上不来见我了。”

他说：“拓实，我好像从来没有跟你说过，其实我真的很喜欢看你笑的样子，我真傻，为什么我不早跟你说呢，如果我早跟你说了，你是不是会更开心一些，更爱笑一些。”

他说：“拓实，你从前就爱说谎，明明很在意也要假装不在乎，明明受了委屈也还是什么都不说，但是你以为我什么都不知道吗，其实我什么都知道，若你真的无心，又怎么把我送你的东西都视若珍宝收藏，直到最后，都握着这玩意儿不放。”

他说：“拓实啊，我已经好几天没有见到你了，你是在惩罚我跟母亲吵架了吗？你是不是在生我的气，我答应你，我再也不会跟人随便发脾气了，你不要不理我好吗，我真的很想你。”

他说：“拓实啊，好不容易我又梦到你了，有时候我也分不清到底是梦境还是现实了，每次在梦里你来了又走，连让我说好好跟你说句话的时间都没有，能不能告诉我，下次再来又是什么时候呢。”

他说：“拓实，其实你这个人啊，看上去柔弱，其实比谁都犟，只是如果你再自信一些，再愿意相信我一些，是不是我们就会有不一样的结果？”

他说：“拓实啊，每当思念你之时，岁月便更感漫长，忘川相隔，不知你我何时才能再相见。”

……

每次听他在诉说这些爱语，我就好羡慕我的前主人，但同时也为他感到难过，因为他可能从来都不知道原来有一个男人在那么强烈地爱着他。

冬去春来间，我也已经陪伴新主人走过了几十年的岁月。

都说人死了很难过，但我觉得即便是死了被挂念的死人也是幸福的，因为我在我的新主人身上看到，只要一直被人挂念着，他就永远活在他的心里。反观留在世上对逝去的人饱含思念的人，一直都在痛苦之中，那么多年了，他的难过，无人知晓，他那漂泊的情感始终无法得到回应，更无处安放。

终于，年迈的他，也走到了灯尽油枯的那一刻，我与他的身躯一同躺在床榻，见他握着已经残旧不已的万花筒，笑着轻抚着筒身，仿佛轻抚的是他早已逝去的恋人，才倦极地闭上了双眼，或许到那一刻，他才真正地得到了解脱。

随着他被使者勾出了魂魄，我的意识也爬出他的躯体，形成了魄的躯干，此时，我能想到的是：

如果我也有来世，我想成为能守护他的人，能为他传递温暖。

如果我也有来世，我不会再让我的主人孤独落泪，要为他带来笑容。

如果有来世，我想牵着他的手，陪他走过四季，看春秋变换。

如果有来世，我也愿取名为“takumi”，让他用好听的嗓音一遍遍唤着我的名。

如果有来世啊，我愿成为你的恋人，把世上最好的爱都给你。

如果有来世啊，请让我回到你身边。

*

地府的办公区，大平祥生正在对着电脑输入一篇命名为“川川”的档案：

拓美，原为川西拓实七情六欲中遗失在人间的“欲”，附着在川尻莲身上的拓美，在吸收了川尻莲的精神气后，逐渐形成了自己的意识，并分离生成了新的魄。

鉴于拓美已拥有自己的意识，无法强迫其融入川西拓实魂魄之中，为避免缺少七情六欲的川西拓实命盘混乱，造成多米诺效应影响人间命数，特安排拓美也踏入轮回，以分身身份完成川西拓实本该在情缘上经历的命运。过程虽有曲折，但所幸最终将拓实拓美两人命格相容，完成命盘的回正。

由于小仙的工作疏忽，险些导致地府工作出现严重失误，小仙在此做深刻的检讨，保证此类事情一定不再犯……

合上笔记本，大平祥生伸了一个懒腰，这件纠缠了两百多年的恩怨情仇，终于落幕了，还好事情都解决了，有惊无险有惊无险，个人也有了个人最好的安排，他也算是完成了功德一件。只是他们是幸福了，想到自己明天还要去执行任务，他的头又大了，哎，怎么事情总是干不完呢！

真是做人也难，做鬼也不容易啊！ 

在他正感叹的时候，办公室门外忽然传来敲门声，这个时候应该大家都去外面巡逻了吧，怎么还有人找他？

“请进”，他应声道。

一个黑色头发的少年从门口进来，一进门就大声说道：“前辈您好，我是今天来勾魂部实习的死神，我叫鹤房汐恩，请多多指教！”

听他这么一说，大平倒是有点印象了，前两天好像同部门的前辈有跟他提过这个事，但他忙着赶报告，没有细听，好像是个C班的实习生来着。

“你好，我叫大平祥生，部长出任务去了，你先随便找个位置坐吧。”

“好的，谢谢前辈！”实习生高声回应大平后，往角落的桌子走去，但没想到不小心踢到了桌角，发出了哎呀的叫声。

“没事吧？”大平关心地问，心想，这个实习生好像脑子不太好的样子，部长最好别安排他来带。

“没事没事”鹤房笑着回应，走到坐位处坐下，看着大平的背影，露出了一抹让人不易察觉的笑。

\-----------------------番外 完-------------------

本来想两篇分开更的，但是感觉还是一下子看下来比较有感觉

估计也没多少人看2333，就直接丢了

写的时候自己居然也一直在哭，是真的那种嚎啕大哭。

开始可能也没想要搞虐，但是不知道为什么写着写着，就觉得必须要虐一点才能体会到在一起的不易。再加上之前写《共犯》的时候有jm反应说，才那么点虐，不够，所以也想看看自己能逼死他们到哪一步。

所以不知道有没有人看哭了，如果没有，那我下次再努力（并不！）

全篇正文+番外62000+，虽然大多数是废话

但是还是谢谢各位红新蓝手的陪伴！

归来自此正式更完


End file.
